Without You
by HSMLUVER218
Summary: Troy, Gabriella and the rest of the gang are going on their senior trip. But Gabriella has memories that haunt her. Also what happenes when a tsunami hits, will they all be ok? Troyella Forever! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Here is my brand new story. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy…**

Chapter One

"Where are they?" Chad asked.

"I dunno, but I'm sure they'll be here soon." Troy said calmly as they waited at the airport for their girlfriends of two years, Gabriella and Taylor. It was May and the seniors were getting ready to go on their senior trip to Hawaii.

"Look over there, there they are!" Chad said pointing at the girls. Troy and Chad walked briskly over to them and gave them a quick kiss.

"Hello" Chad and Troy greeted.

"Hi" Taylor and Gabriella said.

"God, how much stuff do you need for one week?" Troy exclaimed as he looked down at the three suitcases both girls had.

"Well, at least I don't have as much stuff as Sharpay over there." Gabriella answered pointing over to Sharpay who was commanding that Ryan carry her 10 large suitcases.

"I just you're right. Here let me help you carry you're things." Troy offered.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"That's what I'm here for. Come on let's go get checked in and then go to our gate." Troy said.

After they had gotten checked in and gone through security they finally arrived at the gate.

Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason were all sitting and talking about basketball. Troy looked over at the girls to see Taylor and Kelsi chatting away about everything, and then Gabriella sitting a couple seats away rocking back and fourth in her seat. Troy excused himself from the conversation and walked over to Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi, you okay?" he asked.

"Huh, me? Yeah I'm okay. I was just…um…reading! Yeah reading." Gabriella answered nervously as she picked up a random magazine.

"Oh I see, and you're reading a magazine upside down because…?" Troy asked sitting down beside her.

"I was reading it the right way until you came over here, and then I had to put it down. I must have picked it up the wrong way by accident." She said uneasily, looking at her feet.

"Gabi, come on tell me what's bothering you. I know you too well for that excuse. I know that the only times you rock back and fourth in your seat are when you are either nervous or scared about something." Troy said softly taking Gabriella hand.

"It's just that…Iamafraidofflying." Gabriella said quickly and quietly.

"Gabi, can you speak a little louder and a little slower please."

"I um I am…just…well…I'm kinda sorta just a little bit very afraid of…flying. I'm sorry I really should have told you." Gabriella confessed.

"Gabriella you have nothing to be sorry about and you have nothing to be worried about I'll be right there beside you the entire time." Troy assured her.

"Thank you Troy."

"Gabriella, I'll always be there to make sure you're ok." Troy answered kissing Gabriella's forehead.

"Would flight ABH247 from Albuquerque to Honolulu please begin boarding? Please have you're boarding pass ready to show." A voice said over the intercom.

"That's us." Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand.

Once they were situated on the plane next to each other, Troy began putting their things in the overhead bins above. He closed the bin and saw Gabriella with her eyes closed taking deep breaths.

"Gabi, it's going to be ok. I promise I won't let anything happen." Troy soothed rubbing her hand.

Gabriella just nodded her head; her eyes still shut as she toke deep breaths.

The engines started roaring and Gabriella started hyperventilating; her breaths becoming short and fast.

"Gabi, shhh calm down. It's ok, it's ok. Here take my hand" Troy said softly taking Gabriella's hand. Gabriella immediately squeezed his hand very hard.

"_Holy crap I didn't know she was that strong. This isn't going to work. I need something else. Hmmmmm….I got it!" Troy thought._

Troy began to sing softly in Gabriella's ear:

_**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance**_

Troy looked at Gabriella hoping she would sing along. And she did, very softly, but still she was singing:_**  
**_

_**I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart (ooh)  
To all the possibilities (ooh)**_

Troy joined in and they sang softly together:

_**I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight**_

_**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
The start of something new**_

_Troy sang again:_

_**Now who'd of ever thought that (ooh)  
We'd both be here tonight (ooh yeah)**_

Gabriella sang:

_**And the world looks so much brighter (brighter)  
With you by my side**_

Once again they sang together. Gabriella had completely forgotten about they had taken off and were now flying in the air.

_**I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real**_

_**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new**_

_**The start of something new**_

They finished together in perfect harmony, both of them smiling.

"Troy, you did it. You're the only one who has ever been able to calm me down. Do you know how amazing you are?" Gabriella said smiling at Troy.

"I have been told that, but it sounds better when you say it."

"What would I do without you?" Gabriella asked.

"I think you'd be ok. The question is, what would I do without you. I love you too much to let anything happen to you." Troy answered.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella said kissing Troy.

A few hours later after they had eaten dinner, Mr. Bolton was walking up and down the aisle to make sure everyone was behaving. He walked past Troy and Gabriella chuckled. Gabriella's head was leaning on Troy's shoulder and Troy's head was leaning on Gabriella's head and they were both asleep.

_"Aww…" Mr. Bolton thought "I like these types of moments, much nicer than when I catch them making out in the gym."_

Hours later they pulled up to the hotel that they were going to be staying at. Gabriella stepped off the bus, took one look at the hotel and her face went pale.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter of my new story. Why did Gabriella's face go pale?... The song I used was The Start of Something New from High School Musical; I hope that if you're reading this story you know that song. I hope you are enjoying my new story. Should I continue? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I love reading them!! Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_Hours later they pulled up to the hotel that they were going to be staying at. Gabriella stepped off the bus, took one look at the hotel and her face went pale._

Chapter Two

"Oh my gosh!! Gabi!! This is going to be so much fun!" Taylor squealed.

"_There's no way, it could be, not please, god no. Ok try not to think about it. It was nine years ago. You don't want to ruin it for yourself. Just breathe and you'll get through this." Gabriella thought to herself._

"Gabi?" Taylor asked interrupting Gabriella's thoughts.

"Hmm… Yeah, it is going to be a blast!" Gabriella said.

"I no right, we have one week of relaxing, swimming, tanning, eating, shopping, didn't mention relaxing!" Taylor exclaimed.

"You have no idea how much I need a break!" Gabriella laughed.

"I think I do!" Troy joked from behind her.

"Attention everyone! Ok obviously we have arrived and this is where we will be staying for the next week. You already know your room mates so, we'll discuss rules. Number one, boys are not allowed in girls' rooms after 8 o'clock and girls are not allowed in boys' rooms after 8 o'clock. Number two, if you wish to go somewhere, that the group isn't going you must inform one of the chaperones. Number three, you must follow all school rules we have at East High. And finally make sure you have fun! Dinner will be at six so go up to your rooms and be back down here in an hour." Mrs. Darbus explained.

Everyone walked upstairs to their rooms. Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason were sharing and Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha were sharing. While Taylor, Kelsi and Martha chatted about anything and everything, Gabriella unpacked and didn't say much, actually she didn't say anything. When it was time to go down for dinner Taylor asked,

"Gabi, you okay? Are you coming to dinner?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I'm not really hungry. You guys go ahead though." Gabriella answered.

"Are you sure?" Kelsi asked.

"Yes I'm sure, go ahead."

The girls walked down to the lobby and saw the boys waiting for them as they always did.

"Hello ladies." The guys said together.

"Hey" the girls answered. Troy scanned the girls looking for Gabriella but he didn't see her.

"Where's Gabriella?" He asked.

"She said she wasn't hungry. So she stayed up in her room." Martha said.

"That's strange. Did she seem ok to you guys while you were unpacking?" Troy inquired.

"Uh… well actually she didn't say much, almost as if she was in her own world." Taylor said.

"Then I'm going to make sure she's ok. I'll be back soon. You guys go eat." Troy said running up to Gabriella's room. He found her room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a quiet voice from inside.

"It's me." Troy answered. Gabriella immediately knew who it was and opened the door.

"Hey." She said quietly, her face pale and her eyes red, as if she had been crying.

"Gabi, what's wrong." Troy said sounding concerned.

"Um… it's a long story; you probably don't want to hear it. Anyway it's not that important." Gabriella said walking over to the bed and sitting on it.

"If it's making you cry, then it is important and if it's important I want to hear it, and for you I have all the time in the world. So please tell me what's bothering you." Troy said sitting next to Gabriella and taking her hands.

Gabriella took a deep breath and began, "Ok, it was nine years ago, my mom, dad and I were on vacation here in Hawaii, in his exact hotel, actually. Anyway so that day was out last day of vacation, I really wanted to collect sea shells, to add to my collection, but there was a big parade going on in town that I also wanted to go to. So, my dad said he would get the sea shells for me and mom and I could go to the parade. It was July 17th, 1998 that Hurricane Elizabeth hit the Hawaiian Island, it was also the last time I saw my dad. He was on the beach and no one ever found his body. It's all my fault. I wanted the shells and my dad went to get them for me so that I could go to the parade. If he was with us he would have been ok. Mom and I managed to get to a shelter but dad…" Gabriella sobbed tears running down her face.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I had no idea. It's not you fault the hurricane came, you don't control the weather. You shouldn't blame yourself. I'm sure your father wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Troy soothed embracing Gabriella in a hug as she sobbing against his chest. Gabriella cried for about 10 minutes and Troy gladly held her close rubbing her back. Finally she calmed down.

"Troy you're right. I'm sorry I keep burdening you with my problems you probably hate me." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella you are my everything and I hate seeing you like this. I'd do anything to make you happy again. I could never, and will never hate you, and you always remember that." Troy said.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella said leaning in to give him a long, deep kiss. Once they broke apart Troy said,

"I love you too. Now how about I go get some food and bring it up here? What do you want from the buffet?"

"Um… I'll have whatever you have, just get half of what you get. I don't eat as much as you. Thank you Troy." Gabriella answered.

"No problem, I'll be back in a few." Troy said walking out of the room.

A few minutes later he returned with two plates of food and they ate together on the bed, talking the entire time. After they had finished Gabriella go up to throw their food away, while Troy sat on the bed. After she had thrown away the paper plates she walked over to Troy and positioned herself between Troy legs and began kissing him slowly. Troy gladly kissed her back, moving his hands over her thighs. Gabriella ran her hands through Troy's hair as the kisses became faster and more heated. Troy pulled Gabriella on top of him as he moved his hand from her thighs to up her shirt. He rolled over so that he was on top of her and pulled her shirt over her head. Then he kissed her neck and Gabriella moaned with pleasure. Gabriella began moving her hands under Troy's shirt and pulled it off. Gabriella felt Troy's muscular chest as he continued to kiss her neck softly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Mrs. Darbus's voice yelled, "Hello, anyone in there just come to make sure all rules are being followed. It is 8:05."

Troy and Gabriella looked at each and whispered, "Shit!"

**A/N: Oooo so we figured out what was haunting Gabriella but now Troy and Gabi are in a sticky situation. By the way I made up the date and name of the hurricane in case you hadn't figured that out. Thank for reading please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank so much for all the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy…**

_Last Time:_

_Gabriella felt Troy's muscular chest as he continued to kiss her neck softly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Mrs. Darbus's voice yelled, "Hello, anyone in there just come to make sure all rules are being followed. It is 8:05."_

_Troy and Gabriella looked at each and whispered, "Shit!"_

Chapter Three

"Ok Troy, go into the bathroom, turn on the shower, throw me out a towel and then hide in the shower." Gabriella ordered.

"But-" Troy started to say.

"Troy if we get caught do you know what will happen to us. We already have enough PDA detentions at East High; we don't need to get in trouble for this." Gabriella said quickly.

"You're right." Troy said running into the bathroom. He did what Gabriella said and turned on the shower, threw Gabriella a towel and got into the shower. Gabriella caught the towel and pulled her bra straps down so it looked like she was naked underneath the towel. She yelled, "Coming" and ran to the door opening it.

"Oh… Hello Ms. Montez." Mrs. Darbus said with a confused look on her face.

"Hi Mrs. Darbus I'm sorry I'm like this, I was just about to get into the shower when you knocked so I had to throw a towel round me." Gabriella lied smoothly.

"Ok then, well I'm just here to make sure there are no boys around." Mrs. Darbus said as she began to look around the room. She made her way over to the bed where she picked up a shirt.

"What's this?" she asked.

"_Crap that's Troy's shirt. Why didn't he bring it with him?" Gabriella thought_

"Um… that's my um pajama shirt. Yeah I sleep in it." Gabriella lied nervously.

"Ok. Well I guess you're all set to go take you're shower. See you tomorrow, same time." Mrs. Darbus stated as she left the room.

"_Phew!" Gabriella thought_

Gabriella quickly changed into her shirt and ran into the bathroom. She reached into the shower to turn it off for Troy. Troy stepped out of the shower soaking wet.

"Sorry you had to get wet babe." Gabriella said.

"It's ok as long as I get a hug from my girlfriend." Troy said holding gout his arms.

"I don't know, you're all wet."

"Too bad" Troy answered grabbing Gabriella and spinning her around. Finally he put her down and now she was wet too.

"Now we're both wet" Troy stated.

"Here's your shirt, which you left on the bed." Gabriella added giving Troy his shirt.

"Thanks"

"You should probably go now before someone else comes."

"I think you're right. But listen you need me, I am only a phone call away, and I don't care what time it is. Ok" Troy said giving Gabriella a kiss.

"Ok Troy. Love you." Gabriella said sweetly.

"Love you too." Troy said as he left.

* * *

Over the next few days the gang had an amazing time. It was the 5th day of their trip and Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the beach. Gabriella was sitting between Troy's legs leaning on his chest.

"I love the sound of the ocean. It's so relaxing." Gabriella said calmly.

"Yeah me too." Troy said as he started humming in Gabriella's ear. Gabriella listened to his humming, making her relax even more.

"What song is that?" she asked.

"You like it?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, the melody is pretty." Gabriella answered.

"Good"

"What do mean good?"

"You'll see." Troy said mischievously

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I said you'll see."

"Fine." Gabriella said pouting

"Gabi, don't go all pouting on me. I tell you when we get back. Ok?"

"OK" Gabriella said giving in. "You know you're the biggest tease in the world." She added.

"Yup I know." Troy said kissing Gabriella passionately.

"Bolton! Montez!" Mrs. Darbus yelled. Gabriella and Troy broke away and looked up.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No PDA!" Mrs. Darbus yelled angrily stomping away. Gabriella and Troy laughed as she walked away.

"Come on let's go get some ice cream." Troy suggested standing up and holding out his hand.

"I think that's a good idea." Gabriella said taking Troy's hand. Together they walked over to the ice cream stand where they met up with Taylor and Chad. The four of them sat at a picnic table, eating their ice cream as they talked. Suddenly there was a loud beeping noise.

"Does anyone else hear that noise?" Chad asked.

"Yup we hear it too Chad." Troy, Gabriella and Taylor answered.

"Good I thought I was going crazy, and Troy don't say anything." Chad said pointing at Troy. Troy raised his hands up in defense,

"Hey, I didn't say anything."

"Guys that sounds like some sort of alarm and look people are running." Gabriella observed.

"Yeah it kind of does. Maybe we should leave." Taylor suggested. All four of them jogged off of the beach towards a group of tree. All of a sudden a huge tsunami wave came crashing on the island soaking the four of them. Gabriella and Taylor screamed.

"Oh my god!!" Taylor yelled.

"I'm cursed." Gabriella screamed.

"No you're not, now climb up the tree." Troy ordered calmly. Lifting Gabriella up to a branch of the tree as Chad lifted Taylor. Troy and Gabriella were on one branch while Taylor and Chad were on another. Suddenly the branch Troy and Gabriella were sitting started to crack.

"Oh my god Troy! What do we do?" Gabriella panicked.

"Gabi, calm down and climb on to another branch."

"But what about you?"

"I'll go after you. You're more important to me. It'll be ok just climb, you can do it." Troy soothed. Gabriella stood up slowly and pulled herself up to another branch. Then Troy started to stand slowly but the branch wasn't strong enough and broke under Troy's feet. Troy went falling into the raging water below.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed as she searched the water below looking for any sign of Troy, but there was nothing. The three of them sat there for 2 hours; Gabriella sobbing, Taylor hyperventilating and Chad trying to keep them from falling off. After two hours a rescue helicopter came and began rescuing Taylor and Chad, but when it came time to rescue Gabriella she screamed,

"No wait! My boyfriend, he fell down into the water, you have to save him. Please!"

"I'm sorry miss but we down have time I need to get you back to a rescue station." The rescuer said.

"Noooo!" Gabriella said sobbing, screaming and protesting she refused to leave putting the rescuer in danger, so the rescuer had no choice but to knock her out. Everything went black for Gabriella.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Ok so I promise you Gabriella will be ok the guys just knocked her so that she wouldn't risk the mission or his life. Anyway as for Troy… well I am a nice person you have to remember that, so possibly he might still be alive. But you'll wait and see. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Here is Chapter four, I know it has been a little while but I had a lot I repeat a lot of work to do.Anyways enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

"_No wait! My boyfriend, he fell down into the water, you have to save him. Please!"_

"_I'm sorry miss but we down have time I need to get you back to a rescue station." The rescuer said._

"_Noooo!" Gabriella said sobbing, screaming and protesting she refused to leave putting the rescuer in danger, so the rescuer had no choice but to knock her out. Everything went black for Gabriella._

Chapter Four

Troy came up for air as the raging water swirled around him. After he had fallen in the water he was swept away by the current and had just now come up for air coughing. Troy tired to keep his head out of the water as he searched for any sign of land. He looked around and saw nothing but and a log floating fast. Troy tried swimming against the strong current until he finally reached the log. He grabbed onto it for dear life. Out of the blue Troy noticed a huge rock was nearing him rapidly. The log with Troy on it collided into the rock and everything went black.

* * *

Gabriella woke up and heard children screaming people yelled and talking. She was in a camp bed somewhere. She didn't have any idea where she was all she remembered was the tsunami and everything going black. Gabriella sat up and scanned the large room looking for someone, anyone who could tell her where the hell she was. She saw a woman with a Red Cross jacket on and asked her,

"Excuse me, but can you please tell me where I am?"

"Yes of course, you are in the Honolulu Stadium. We are holding all victims here until we can send you home." The lady said.

"Ok thank you." Gabriella said politely. She continued to look for someone she knew, until she saw Taylor.

"Taylor!" Gabriella yelled. Taylor turned around, saw Gabriella and came running over.

"Gabriella! Oh gosh I'm so glad you're ok and I found you. How are you?"

"Have they found him? Please tell me they found him." Gabriella asked desperately.

"No Gabi, they haven't found him. I just asked them." Taylor said quietly.

"Then I am not ok, I think I'm going to go lie down." Gabriella said softly. As she lay down her heart felt as if it had been ripped in two.

Finally after another 2 days of waiting in the stadium they were allowed to go home. Gabriella walked slowly out of the terminal feeling empty inside and searched for her mom.

"Mija!" Her mom yelled. "Oh mija I am so glad you are ok." Hugging her tightly.

"Thanks mom. I missed you." Gabriella said quietly.

"Baby I heard what happened. I am so sorry." Mrs. Montez said stoking Gabriella's hair.

"I'm cursed mom. I stayed in the same hotel that we did nine years ago." Gabriella said tears running down her face.

"Gabriella you are not cursed. Now come on let's go home."

* * *

Troy opened his eyes slowly and saw 9 or 10 pairs of eyes staring at him. Troy jumped a little; it's not every day you wake up with 10 people staring at you.

"He's alive" one of them said.

"I thought he was a goner." Another said as the group got closer.

"Guys guys give the boy some space." A Hispanic man said.

Troy sat up and realized he was on a beach somewhere. He remembered floating in the water, hitting rocks and then blackness. He must have floated here on that log.

"Where am I?" Troy asked.

"Good question. I actually can't answer that question. I do know you are on an island somewhere near Hawaii." The man answered.

"So how long have you guys been here?" Troy asked.

"Well it varies. Most have been her nine years but some seven"

"Oh"

"I should really introduce everyone. This Kendall she is 27, Matt he's 34, Alisa she's 21, Evan he's 42, Jessica she is 30, James he's 24, Sam he's 14, Deanna she's 32, Laura she's 29, Ryan he's 38 and I'm David I'm old. So what's your name son?" David asked.

"My name is Troy and I'm 18" he answered.

"Wow so you are just in High School." Ryan said.

"Yeah I'm a senior."

"Well come on Troy let's show you how things work around here." David said.

* * *

When Gabriella got home she went straight up to her room. Her mother offered her dinner but she wasn't hungry. She felt incomplete and alone. She walked on to her balcony and sat on her bench. Gabriella clutched her necklace. Memories came flooding back.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was sitting at home typing her English essay, but she couldn't concentrate. She hadn't seen Troy all week. He said that he was really, really busy, but she missed Troy, he had barely spoken to her he was so busy. Gabriella wasn't angry with him she just wished he had more time for her this week. Suddenly there was a knock at her balcony door. Gabriella turned around to see Troy standing on her balcony. Gabriella smiled and walked over to open the door._

"_Hey." Troy said._

"_Hey" Gabriella said softly._

"_Look Gabi, I'm really sorry I've been so busy, my dad has been putting so much pressure on me lately." Troy confessed._

"_It's ok. It's not your fault." Gabriella said sweetly._

"_No, it's not ok. I should make more time for you. You're the most important thing in my world and I don't want to loose you. I've missed not seeing you, not talking to you, not hearing you laugh and not seeing you smile." Troy said._

"_Troy that is so sweet, I missed you too. I felt so depressed not being near you." Gabriella confessed._

"_Here I want you to have this. Now it doesn't matter where in the world I am , if you feel sad, scared, nervous or alone just know that I am here with you." Troy said lovingly taking off his class ring and handing it to Gabriella._

"_Really" Gabriella said tears in her eyes._

"_I wouldn't want anyone else to have it." Troy answered sincerely. Gabriella tried putting on her finger but the ring was too large for her small hands so she took off her necklace and threaded the ring on the chain._

"_I love you." Gabriella said staring into his ocean blue eyes._

"_I love you too." Troy said kissing Gabriella passionately._

_End Flashback_

Tears streamed out her eyes as the memory ended. How was she supposed to live like this? Troy was her world, he meant everything to her. He made her feel beautiful, special and he loved her for who she was. She loved him so much he brightened her world everyday, making even the worst situation seem good. Clutching the necklace she could hear Troy's voice soothing her. Gabriella lay down on the bench tears still running down her face as she fell asleep.

**A/N: Yay Troy's alive, I was not about to kill Troy. Yup so he's on an island somewhere with a whole bunch of people. Hope you liked that chapter. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews I love reading them. They make my day when I get one. Thanks for reading. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_Tears streamed out her eyes as the memory ended. How was she supposed to live like this? Troy was her world, he meant everything to her. He made her feel beautiful, special and he loved her for who she was. She loved him so much he brightened her world everyday, making even the worst situation seem good. Clutching the necklace she could hear Troy's voice soothing her. Gabriella lay down on the bench tears still running down her face as she fell asleep._

Chapter Five

It was Monday, Monday morning and Gabriella was getting ready for school. Gabriella did not want to go but her mom was forcing her. Gabriella had spent all of Saturday and Sunday in her room. She had cried so many times she thought she was going to run out of tears. Unwillingly she walked downstairs, ate breakfast and went to school.

Gabriella walked down the main hallway of East High slowly trying to stay unnoticed. No one said anything to her and she wasn't about to say anything either. Gabriella went straight to her locker and then to homeroom where she sat directly in her seat.

Chad and Taylor walked into homeroom and looked at Gabriella.

"She looks so pale." Chad observed.

"I know, I tried calling her all weekend but she didn't pick up once. Now Chad when we go over there whatever you do don't say anything about Troy. Don't do anything that will make her think of Troy. Ok?" Taylor said.

"Ok got it." Chad said as they walked over to Gabriella.

"Hey" They said.

"Hey." Gabriella said quietly.

"Oh my gosh Gabi you'll never believe how long my biology report took my on Saturday. How long did yours take?" Taylor asked trying to start a conversation.

"A while." Gabriella said softly. Just then Mrs. Darbus came walking in,

"Take a seat everyone."

* * *

Meanwhile, the islanders were all sitting around talking. 

"So Troy tell us about yourself." Jessica said.

"Well, I'm a senior at East High in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I'm the captain of the basketball team." Troy answered.

"So you had a ton of friends right? Being the captain." Alisa asked.

'Well I know almost everyone who is our grade, but I had a group of really good friends. There's Chad. He has been my best bud since kindergarten; he is like the goofball of the basketball team. Then there's Jason he is also on the Basketball team. Zeke is on the team too but also bakes. Then there's Taylor, Chad's girlfriend. She is a genius and class president. There's Kelsi, Jason's girlfriend. She is really shy when you first meet her but once you get to know she is so sweet. Then there's my girlfriend Gabriella. She is the most amazing person you will ever meet in your entire life. She is brilliantly smart, gorgeous, kind, caring and an amazing singer. All of us pretty much hang out all the time and have a blast." Troy said.

"Wow you had an interesting group of friends, very diverse." James said.

'Yeah they're crazy but I miss them." Troy said scanning the small crowd. "Hey, where'd David go? He was just here."

"Oh he just went for a walk I think." Deanna said.

"Was it something I said?" Troy asked.

"No, well sort of. You see he hasn't seen his daughter or wife in nine years and he misses them a lot. His daughter's name is Gabriella so I think he just needed his space." Evan explained.

"Oh ok, Wait did you just say his daughter's name was Gabriella!" Troy said.

"Yeah."

"No way. Oh my god! No way." Troy said as he got up to run after David.

* * *

All day Gabriella had been unable to focus. Teachers would call on her and either she wouldn't know why they had called on her or she would give a one or two word answer; unlike her usual long explanation. Now it was time for P.E. Gabriella walked out of the girl's locker room and noticed that Mr. Bolton wasn't there. Instead there was a substitute. 

"Hello, Mr. Bolton is not here today so I'll be subbing. My name is Mr. Deddy and you will do everything I say. I take no funny business. Understood?" Mr. Deddy explained.

"Yes." The class answered.

"Good, now today we are going to play basketball so let's pick teams." Mr. Deddy said. Gabriella's face went pale, basketball?

Gabriella was Chad's team. One of her team mates threw her the ball and Gabriella froze, staring straight at the ball.

"MOVE!" Mr. Deddy yelled. Gabriella took a few steps forward the ball still in her hands.

"NO! That's traveling, that's really bad traveling." He yelled. Gabriella heard those words and a memory came flooding back to her.

_Flashback_

_Troy was shooting hoops in the gym when Gabriella walked in,_

"_So this is your real stage?" Gabriella asked._

"_Yeah or just a smelly gym." Troy said handing Gabriella the ball. She took a shot and made it perfectly._

"_Whoa don't tell me you're good at hoops too?" Troy asked stunned._

"_You know I once scored forty one points in a league championship game." Gabriella said proudly._

"_No way." Troy said astonished._

"_Yeah in the same day I invented the space shuttle and microwave popcorn."_

"_Ah microwave popcorn, haha funny." Troy said once he realized she had tricked him._

"_I've been rehearsing with Kelsi." Gabriella said._

"_Yeah me too and I missed practice. So if I get kicked off the team it should be on your conscience." Troy said._

"_Hey, I didn't-" Gabriella started getting worked up._

"_Gabriella, chill." Troy said giving her an I'm just kidding look. She grabbed the ball from him and waving it in front of him tormenting him._

"_Hey that's traveling, that's really bad traveling." Troy said grabbing Gabriella and spinning her round as she giggled._

_End Flashback_

"What is your name?" Mr. Deddy asked interrupting her flashback.

"Gabriella Montez." She said softly.

"Ok so focus next time Montez!" Mr. Deddy yelled.

"Ok I'm sorry sir." Gabriella answered.

Gabriella was now standing near the basketball she was thrown the ball and once again she froze. But before Mr. Deddy could say anything someone grabbed the ball from her and knocked her down.

"FOUL!" Mr. Deddy said as Taylor rushed over to help Gabriella up.

Gabriella stood on the foul line getting ready to take her shot. She lifted the ball up and was about to take it but she couldn't.

"I can't" Gabriella said turning around.

"What do you mean you can't?" Mr. Deddy asked.

"I mean I can't" Gabriella said quietly.

"You have to try!" Mr. Deddy said.

"No, I can't."

"No I am telling you that you have to try unless you can give me some explanation as to why you are unable to try to shoot a basket!" Mr. Deddy yelled.

"Because I just can't!" Gabriella screamed dropping to the ground sobbing. The entire class just stared. Taylor had never seen Gabriella yell. She was always very calm. Troy was the one who would yell if he got angry.

"What is wrong with you?" Mr. Deddy asked.

"Nothing is wrong with her; she has just been through a lot these past few days." Chad said stepping in.

"What did her boyfriend break up with her?" Mr. Deddy said in a baby voice. "Mr. Bolton will be hearing about this and I can assure you he will not be happy."

"No her boyfriend did not break up with her, he boyfriend is dead. And as for telling Mr. Bolton he won't care because first of all Gabriella's boyfriend, Troy Bolton is Mr. Bolton's son and secondly Mr. Bolton treats her like his own daughter. So I would leave her alone." Chad yelled at Mr. Deddy.

"Oh, I guess she can sit out then." Mr. Deddy said quietly.

* * *

"David, David!" Troy panted when he finally reached David. 

"Troy I'm sorry I left it's just that-" David started but Troy cut him off.

"It's ok, I know." David looked at him confused.

"Nine years ago you, your wife and your daughter were on vacation in Hawaii. Your daughter, Gabriella loved to collect seashell and on your last day of vacation the three of you were going to spend the day collecting. However on the last day there was a parade that Gabriella really wanted to go to, so you offered to collect the seashells for her so that your wife and your daughter could go to the parade. But when you collecting shells Hurricane Elizabeth hit and that was the last time you saw them." Troy said.

"How the hell did you know that?" David asked shocked.

"Because your daughter told me. Gabriella Montez, your daughter is Gabriella Montez my girlfriend.

**A/N: Oooo so Troy found Gabi's dad. Some of you figured it out. Yup so how will Mr. Montez react? Find out next chapter. Please review!!!**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you again to all my reviewers. You have no idea how excited I get when I get even just one review. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

"_Nine years ago you, your wife and your daughter were on vacation in Hawaii. Your daughter, Gabriella loved to collect seashell and on your last day of vacation the three of you were going to spend the day collecting. However on the last day there was a parade that Gabriella really wanted to go to, so you offered to collect the seashells for her so that your wife and your daughter could go to the parade. But when you collecting shells Hurricane Elizabeth hit and that was the last time you saw them." Troy said._

"_How the hell did you know that?" David asked shocked._

"_Because your daughter told me. Gabriella Montez, your daughter is Gabriella Montez my girlfriend._

Chapter Six

"Are you serious?" David asked raising an eyebrow the exact way Gabriella did.

"Yes of course I'm serious, why would I make this up! If she knew you were ok she would be so happy. I wish I bring her here just to tell her." Troy said.

"Ok I believe you but are you sure we're talking about the same Gabriella?"

"Yes I am sure! You just raised your eyebrow the exact same way Gabi does. We're talking about the same Gabriella Montez who has dark curls and brown eyes, the same Gabriella Montez who always greets you with a smile, the same Gabriella Montez who misses her father. Gabriella Maria Montez." Troy exclaimed.

"So she is ok!" David exclaimed happily. "And her mother, they are both ok! What is she like? Are they happy?"

"Yes, yes they are both ok. Gabriella and her mother live in Albuquerque. They've moved around quite a bit before that but I think both of them are finally really happy in New, Mexico. Gabriella is absolutely brilliant and an amazing teacher, I swear I'm doing better in math, physics and chemistry because of her. I bet she'll become a science teacher or something like that. She has won all the scholastic decathlons she has ever been in. She and I have shared the leads in the musical since she came two years ago." Troy explained.

"She sings!" David said cheerfully.

"Yeah, she loves it. It's kind of funny, how we met was actually on New Years Eve during vacation. We were both picked for Karaoke; both of us were so nervous but somehow really sang really well together. After that we went our separate ways, I thought I was never going to see her again but it turned out she had just transferred to East High, and from there, well I had the best years of my life." Troy said thoughtfully.

"But she's happy right?"

"She was happy the last time I saw her. I always make sure she is happy, it means everything to me." Troy explained.

"Good as long as she is happy. And Troy thank you, you have no idea how worried I have been, just to hear that they are ok, puts me at a loss for words." David said thoughtfully.

* * *

A week had passed and Gabriella was a different person. She didn't say much, her face didn't glow the way it used to and when she smiled it wasn't the same smile it used to be. 

Gabriella was packing her things up, most of the students had left but Gabriella was in no rush she walked home. As she was reaching for her Merchant of Venice book and voice from behind her said,

"Hey babe."

Gabriella turned around and came face to face with Josh Clark. Josh was Gabriella's stalker.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella walked into East High with an insane amount of cover-up on. She was trying to cover a bruise Josh had given her yesterday afternoon. She was staying after and Josh had cornered her. He kept getting closer and closer until he started touching her. Gabriella screamed and pushed him away, but Josh being stronger than her punched her in the face, leaving her with the bruise she had today. Gabriella had told Troy that she had been getting strange phone calls and IMs from the same person whose identity was unknown, but she hadn't told him that she had now figured out this mystery person, the same person who had tried to rape her. Gabriella walked to her locker hoping that Troy wouldn't notice. Troy came up to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked,_

"_Is everything ok?"_

"_Yeah, why?" Gabriella said nervously._

"_Because I have never seen you with so much make-up on. You don't need make-up; you look even more beautiful without it." Troy said rubbing Gabriella's cheek with his thumb. Soon some of the make-up began to rub off and exposed the bruise. Troy exclaimed,_

"_Gabi, what happened?"_

"_Oh it…it's nothing." She answered covering her cheek with her hand._

"_Gabriella, please tell me what happened." Troy said softly. Gabriella took a deep breath and,_

"_You remember I told you about those IMs and phone calls I've been getting." She began. Troy nodded. "Well yesterday I figured out who they were from." She said looking to the ground._

"_Who?" Troy said anxiously _

"_Josh Clark." Gabriella answered still looking at the ground. Troy lifted her chin up so he was looking directly at her,_

"_Gabriella, did he give you that bruise?" Troy asked sternly._

"_Yes, he was getting closer and closer and then I got really scared so I pushed him away and then he punched me." Gabriella said quietly._

"_He punched you!" Troy yelled_

"_Troy it's ok, I'm ok now." Gabriella said trying to calm him down._

"_No! It is not ok Gabriella he hit you! I am going to murder that bastard!" Troy said angrily._

"_Troy if you hurt him you'll get in trouble." Gabriella reasoned._

"_I don't care, he hurt you. Where is he I am going to give him a piece of my mind!" Troy said continuing to yell. Josh was standing at his locker when Troy stormed up to him,_

"_What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you ever touch Gabriella again! If you dare touch again I will pummel you into the ground. You have no right to even go near her. Are we understood?" Troy yelled._

"_Y…yes" Josh stammered._

"_Good" Troy said walking back to Gabriella._

_End Flashback_

From then on Josh hadn't come near Gabriella ever again and neither had any other guy, in fear that they would get yelled at or possibly worse by Troy. Until now,

"Get away from me." Gabriella said coldly.

"Why? I wanted to walk you home." Josh said.

"I don't need to be walked home I'm a big girl." Gabriella replied.

"But you always let Troy walk you home." Josh said.

"Yeah only because he wasn't a pervert. Now please get away from me."

"I am not a pervert!" Josh yelled. Gabriella started to get really scared Josh was turning red and grabbed Gabriella shaking her violently.

"What's it like having no one to protect you now that Bolton is gone." Josh yelled laughing as he slapped her across the face.

"Get the hell away from her!" Chad yelled. Chad was like Gabriella's big brother, especially now that Troy wasn't here he felt like it was his job to protect Gabriella. Troy had always been extremely protective of Gabriella. Troy had told Chad and the rest of the basketball team to always make sure Gabriella was ok when he wasn't around. Chad knew that Troy would do the exact same for Taylor if Chad wasn't there.

Josh turned around his face going pale when he saw Chad standing before him.

"I thought you've been told to stay away from Gabriella. Now because I am a nice person I am not going to destroy you but mark my words you go near her again and you will never walk again. So get the hell out of here!" Chad yelled.

"O…Ok." Josh stammered as he ran away. Chad ran over to Gabriella,

"Gabi are you ok?" Chad asked gently.

"Yeah I'll be ok. I think I just want to go now." Gabriella said quietly. Chad made sure she got home safely.

* * *

Meanwhile Troy was talking to 14 year old Sam. 

"So Troy how exactly do you play basketball?" Sam asked.

"How do you-oh right you got here when you were like 5 so you don't remember. Well in my opinion it is the best sport in the world. So you play on a court and you have an orange ball you black lines on it…" Troy began.

As Sam and Troy were having their conversation David and Kendall were watching them.

"What do you think of Troy?" David asked.

"I think he is a great guy. He is really sweet I mean look at the way he is explaining basketball to Sam. He's a hard worker too. Yesterday he spent 5 hours looking for more food. He is genuinely nice guy. And you can tell he really loves your daughter." Kendall explained.

"How?"

"When he talks about her his face lights up and there is a sparkle in his eye. You can tell that she was the most important thing in his life. I mean just listen…"

"…and that is how you play basketball" Troy finished.

"Wow that sounds like fun. So is it basketball 24/7 with you?" Sam asked.

"It used to be, before I met Gabriella. She changed me. Now the most important thing to me is her."

"So if you had to choose, basketball or Gabriella?" Sam asked.

"Gabriella in a heartbeat." Troy said quickly. He hadn't needed to think about that.

"See, now how many guys would put their girlfriend over sports especially the captain of the team." Kendall continued.

"You're right he really is a good guy." David said.

**A/N: Ok so David was pretty happy that his daughter and wife are alive AND he approves of Troy. As for Gabriella and her freaky stalker will we see more of him? The next chapter is fluff, well sad fluff. Please review. Thanks again for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers I love you all. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

"_So if you had to choose, basketball or Gabriella?" Sam asked._

"_Gabriella in a heartbeat." Troy said quickly. He hadn't needed to think about that._

"_See, now how many guys would put their girlfriend over sports especially the captain of the team." Kendall continued._

"_You're right he really is a good guy." David said._

Chapter Seven

Today, June 16th was Gabriella's eighteenth birthday. Gabriella got out of bed, got dressed and walked downstairs. Her mother greeted her warmly,

"Happy Birthday Mija. I can't believe you are 18 years old." She exclaimed.

"Thanks mom." Gabriella said smiling.

"Have a great day at school Gabriella." Mrs. Montez called after her.

"Thanks mom, love you." Gabriella called back.

* * *

"June 16th." Troy sighed. Today was Gabriella's birthday and he ached to hold her, to kiss her, to touch her, to hear her laugh, to hear her speak and to see her smile. Each day that passed Troy missed her more and more. Troy beginning to worry, _What if we never get off of this island?_ Softly he began to sing happy birthday. 

"You remembered?" David said sitting beside him.

"Of course I remembered, I couldn't forget even if I tried."

"You know every year I throw her a mini birthday party, it makes me feel like I'm not missing as much as I am." David explained.

"That's a good idea." Troy said. "Hey David, what if we never get rescued? What if we are here for the rest of our lives?"

"When the time is right we'll be rescued." David answered solemnly.

* * *

After school Gabriella and her friends went out to a restaurant to celebrate. No one mentioned Troy, not wanting to upset Gabriella, but Gabriella couldn't stop thinking about him. 

After the celebration Gabriella was walking to her car when Kelsi came running up to her,

"Gabriella! Gabriella!" she called.

"Yeah."

"I have something for you." Kelsi said.

"Kelsi you didn't need to get me anything else." Gabriella said sweetly.

"No it's not from me. It's from Troy." Kelsi said. Gabriella's heart stopped.

"Troy?" Gabriella said softly.

"Yeah, he has been working on it for months. He gave it to me for safe keeping until your birthday. So it's only fair for me to give it to you. I'm sorry he isn't here to give it to you himself." Kelsi said sadly handing Gabriella a large envelope.

"Thanks" Gabriella managed to say.

"Happy birthday." Kelsi said waking away. Gabriella stood there with the envelope in her hands. On the front it read:

**GABRIELLA**

Gabriella ran her fingers over Troy's handwriting as if it was him she was touching. After a while Gabriella got into her car and drove home.

Up in her room Gabriella sat on her bed. Slowly and carefully she opened the envelope. She pulled out a CD and a letter. Gabriella read the letter,

_Dear Gabi,_

_Happy Birthday! I spent days, possibly weeks figuring out what to get you. I needed something that would show you how much you mean to me. It was hard because words can barely describe my love for you. Your warm smile makes my heart do back flips, your touch sends sparks of electricity through my body, seeing your face brightens my day and singing with you is like nothing I have ever felt before. The only thing I hate is seeing you sad, it tears me up inside. The one thing that scares me is losing you; I would go insane if I couldn't hold you, see you or hear you everyday. It doesn't matter where I am in the world I'll always love you more than anyone else, always remember that. I will love you forever._

_All the love in the world and so much more,_

_Troy_

_XOXOXO_

Tears streamed out of Gabriella's eyes. What she would give for one last touch, one last kiss or one last chance to tell him how much she loved him. Wiping away her tears she put the CD in her boom box, the first bars of music played and Gabriella recognized the song instantly, it was the song Troy was humming on the beach. Troy's voice began singing.

****

Hearing his voice calmed her, it brought back a feeling that he was still there.

****

Hearing his voice brought back so many memories.

****

Tears rolled down her eyes as the song finished. She listened to the rest of the CD and reread the letter over and over.

"_What would Troy say if he saw me now? What would he want me to do? He would want me to be happy. I have to try." Gabriella thought._

**A/N: Aww that chapter was so sad. The next chapter is either going to be really long or short depending on whether I cut in half or not, I haven't decided so you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: So I decided to split the chapter in half you'll se why when you read it. Thank you again for all the reviews. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_Tears rolled down her eyes as the song finished. She listened to the rest of the CD and reread the letter over and over._

"_What would Troy say if he saw me now? What would he want me to do? He would want me to be happy. I have to try." Gabriella thought._

Chapter Eight

It had been two years since the tsunami. Gabriella no longer showed her sadness, she was sick of people taking pity on her. Inside Gabriella was still torn up. However there was one thing that always helped when she was feeling blue. Every morning and every evening Gabriella would listen to the CD Troy gave her. It calmed her hearing his voice.

Gabriella now attended Princeton. She shared a room with Taylor. It was summer break and Gabriella and Taylor were sitting on a plane which was preparing for take-off on its way to Albuquerque. Gabriella was starting to get nervous.

"Taylor I don't think this is a good idea. Do you think they'll let us off the plane?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella, breathe. No I don't think they will let us off the plane. You can do it. Just breathe." Taylor said.

"Ok" Gabriella said taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She softly began to sing picturing Troy singing to her the entire time:

_**This could be the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart **_

_**The start of something new**_

Before she knew it the plane was in the air and Gabriella was calm.

"Wow it worked." Taylor observed.

When the plane landed Gabriella and Taylor got cabs to their house. Gabriella walked through the front door and yelled,

"Mom I'm home" Mrs. Montez came rushing towards her and gave Gabriella a big hug.

"Oh I missed you Gabi."

"I missed you too."

"Come, come tell me about school." Mrs. Montez motioned to the living room. Mrs. Montez and Gabriella chatted for a while and then Gabriella went up to her room to pack.

Her room looked the same as it always had; neat as a pin but pictures all over the wall. She walked over to her balcony door and listened to the rain which had started. Gabriella loved the rain hearing the soft pitter patter of rain drops on the window calmed her. She thought about all the fun times she had had in the rain.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was sitting in her backyard reading. The sky was gray and the wind was blowing gently, a storm was coming. _

_Troy walked to the gate which led to Gabriella's backyard. He watched her read, her eyes focused on each word in the text. He watched her soft curls blow gently in the breeze. Slowly he walked over to her._

"_Reading, what a surprise" Troy said sarcastically sitting next to her_

"_Yeah you should try it." Gabriella joked._

"_Oh I should, should I?" Troy said as he began to tickle her. _

"_Troy…I…can't breathe." Gabriella gasped between laughs._

"_Oh I'm sorry baby." Troy said after he stopped tickling her. Suddenly the rain began to fall. Troy leaned in and began kissing Gabriella. They loved kissing in the rain, it felt so pure. Soon they were both soaking wet but they didn't care so they continued making out. _

_The next day Gabriella and Troy were both sick. Gabriella spent the morning on the phone to Troy until her mother said that Troy could come over. Together they lay in bed, talking and watching movies all day._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella laughed remembering that day, it was one of many. They hadn't always gotten sick afterwards just that one time.

Gabriella continued unpacking and felt dizzy the entire time, but she thought nothing of it.

Later that evening Gabriella was helping her mother cook dinner.

"Gabi, came you set the table?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Sure." Gabriella answered as she began setting the table. Gabriella stepped back from the table to make sure that everything was perfect. However the whole world started spinning in front of her, she felt weak and she could hear her mom calling her,

"Gabi? Gabriella honey are you ok?" her mothers voice said full of concern.

Gabriella suddenly felt extremely weak, like someone had taken all of her energy. She fainted, falling to the floor.

**A/N: Cliffy!!! I know it was short but it worked better if I cut it in half. As for Gabriella, so many questions, why did she fall?, what's wrong with her?, will she be ok? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Sorry I left you guys at a cliffy but here is chapter nine. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

"_Sure." Gabriella answered as she began setting the table. Gabriella stepped back from the table to make sure that everything was perfect. However the whole world started spinning in front of her, she felt weak and she could hear her mom calling her,_

"_Gabi? Gabriella honey are you ok?" her mothers voice said full of concern._

_Gabriella suddenly felt extremely weak, like someone had taken all of her energy. She fainted falling to the floor._

Chapter Nine

Troy was lying on the beach relaxing when he suddenly sat up,

"Something is wrong." He mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" Alisa, Jessica, Matt and David said.

"Oh nothing…I'm just gonna go take a run." Troy said not wanting to worry anyone. He got up and started jogging.

"_There is something up. What could it possibly be?" Troy thought as he jogged._

* * *

A few hours later Gabriella woke up in a hospital bed with an IV in her arm. She looked around and saw her mom sitting in the corner reading. 

"Mom?" she asked weakly.

"Gabi! Mija! I am so glad you're alright. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Montez asked rushing over to her.

"I feel tired but why did I faint?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know Gabi. They are running tests to figure that out." Mrs. Montez said. Just then a doctor walked in.

"Good evening, my name is Dr. Jacobs." The doctor said warmly.

"It's nice to meet you. Do you know what's wrong with my daughter?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Yes I do. I have been running many tests and all the tests show that your daughter has Leukemia." Dr. Jacobs said solemnly.

"Leukemia?" Mrs. Montez and Gabriella said shocked.

"Yes she has a rare form of Leuekima where there are not enough red blood cells to carry oxygen to different parts of the body. This time it was the brain and that explains why she fainted."

"Is there anything we can do?" Mrs. Montez asked tears in her eyes.

"We will start treatment as soon as possible and hope for the best." Dr. Jacobs answered.

* * *

"_What could possibly be wrong? Everyone on the island is fine, unless it is someone not on the island… Gabi! It's Gabi, there is something wrong with Gabriella." Troy thought as he jogged._ Troy sat on the beach watching the sunset. 

_Flashback_

_It was Gabriella's 17__th__ birthday. The gang had thrown Gabriella a surprise party, but Troy had one more surprise for Gabriella. _

"_Where are we going?" Gabriella asked, sitting in Troy's car blindfolded._

"_You'll have to wait and see." Troy answered_

"_Are we almost there?" she asked anxiously._

"_Yes."_

"_Can't you just give me one hint?" Gabriella asked._

"_No, that would ruin the surprise." Troy said._

"_But-" Gabriella started but she was cut off by Troy,_

"_But we're here." Troy got out the car and ran around to Gabriella's side, opening the door to help her out. He led her somewhere for a little while then took off her blindfold. Gabriella gasped. They were at the beach and the sun was just about to set. Gabriella loved sunsets almost as much as she loved the rain._

"_Troy. How did you remember that I love sunsets?"_

"_How could I not remember?" Troy answered taking her hand. They sat on the beach together; Gabriella in between Troy's legs._

"_It's so beautiful." Gabriella admired._

"_Yeah, almost as beautiful as you." Troy said. Gabriella looked up at him and smiled._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." Troy said kissing Gabriella passionately._

_End Flashback_

Troy sighed he missed her. Now there was something wrong and he wasn't there to comfort her. Troy felt awful he put his hands in his head.

* * *

"_Leukemia. I can't believe this is happening to me. What about my hopes and my dreams? I know the doctor said I should continue living a normal life but-" Gabriella thought until she was cut off by,_

"Gabi! God I was so worried when your mother told me you fainted. I'm glad you're ok. Hey why did you faint anyway?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor, I…I ha…have… Leukemia." Gabriella said tears running down her cheeks.

"No. Gabi, no not you. Why?" Taylor said tears running down her face.

"I don't know." Gabriella said.

"We're going to get through this. You are going to be ok." Taylor said hugging Gabriella.

**A/N: So now we all know why Gabi fainted, she has leukemia (I'm not sure about all the medical stuff, so just work with me here.) well that is everyone except Troy. Poor Troy he is so sad. Anyways, I hope you liked that chapter. I'll update as soon as I can but I have finals so I dunno, but we'll see. Please Review. Thanks again for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

"_Taylor, I…I ha…have… Leukemia." Gabriella said tears running down her cheeks._

"_No. Gabi, no not you. Why?" Taylor said tears running down her face._

"_I don't know." Gabriella said._

"_We're going to get through this. You are going to be ok." Taylor said hugging Gabriella._

Chapter Ten

It had now been 4 ½ years since the tsunami and 2 ½ years since Gabriella had been diagnosed with Leukemia. Gabriella tried to live as normally as she could. The Leukemia made her very weak. When the Leukemia got really bad she would faint and be rushed to the hospital. Then she would stay in the hospital for a few days then go home and rest at home another few days. However despite all this Gabriella had managed to graduate Princeton with a teaching degree in chemistry. Gabriella was just about to begin her first day as a teacher at East High.

Gabriella walked down East High's main hallway. It brought back some many memories as she passed her old locker.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was at her locker unpacking her books when someone put their hands over her eyes._

"_Guess who?" the familiar voice said._

"_Ummm… Chad?" Gabriella joked._

"_Nope."_

"_Ryan?"_

"_Come on Montez you can get this." _

"_Hmmm…. Is it my super sweet boyfriend, Troy?" Gabriella laughed_

"_Yes!" Troy said uncovering her eyes. Gabriella turned around and kissed him until,_

"_Bolton! Montez! Detention!" Mrs. Darbus yelled. Gabriella and Troy broke apart laughing._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella laughed quietly to herself; she and Troy got a detention for PDA all too often. As she walked down the hall to her classroom she saw Mr. Bolton coming the other way.

"Mr. Bolton." She said happily.

"Gabriella Montez, I haven't seen you since you were in High School. How are you? And what are you doing here?" Mr. Bolton said.

"It's good to see you too. I'm coping. I'm the new science teacher here." Gabriella said choosing her words carefully. The only people who knew were, her mom, Taylor, Chad and of course the doctors. She didn't want everyone to feel sorry for her.

"That's great! Well I hope you have a great first day." Mr. Bolton said.

"Thanks. See you around." Gabriella said walking into her classroom.

About half an hour later the bell rang and her classroom filled up with students.

"Good morning class. I'm Ms. Montez and I'm your chemistry teacher this year. Let's start with attendance. Kevin Bail…" Gabriella said.

"Here."

"Kayla Bolton… Kayla is that you?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Gabriella, I mean Ms. Montez, oh my gosh it's you." Kayla said excitedly.

"We'll catch up after class. Erin Dalia…" Gabriella continued. Kayla was Troy's younger sister. Gabriella and Kayla had become like sisters in the time Troy and Gabriella dated.

After class Kayla came running up to Gabriella.

"Gabi! I can't believe it's you, I haven't seen you since you were in high school. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm great. I am so excited today is my first day of high school. I've only been looking forward to this day since…well…since forever! So you're a science teacher?" Kayla said.

"Yeah I love chemistry and I love teaching people so I figured why not be a chemistry teacher." Gabriella said.

"Well that makes sense; I mean you were always the smart one." Kayla laughed.

"Yeah I was." Gabriella laughed along.

* * *

Troy had just woken up when he saw David struggling to carry what looked like not very heavy boxes. Troy ran over to him. 

"David, here let me take those from you." Troy offered.

"No no I'm fine." David panted.

"David no look at you; you're in no state to work." Troy said taking the boxes from David.

"Troy no I'm fine really. I have so much work to do." David said in a raspy voice.

"David, you are so much like you're daughter. Now come go get some rest. I'll do your work."

"What do you mean I'm like Gabriella?" David said weakly.

"Always thinking of others first even when you need to think of yourself first. Now come on go lie down."

"Ok fine. Thanks Troy." David said.

"No problem." Troy answered, walking David to his hut.

* * *

That evening the Bolton's were sitting at the dinner table eating. 

"Oh my gosh Mom you'll never guess who my chemistry teacher is. And dad don't say anything." Kayla said excitedly to her mother.

"Umm…I really have no idea." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Gabriella Montez!" Kayla exclaimed.

"As in the Gabriella Montez" Mrs. Bolton said.

"Yes!" Kayla and Mr. Bolton said.

"Oh my goodness how is she?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"She seemed ok, but there was something missing." Kayla said.

"Yeah, she didn't have the same sparkle in her eyes or the same warm glow she used to. I mean she still smiles but not the same way." Mr. Bolton explained.

"It hurt her a lot, loosing Troy." Mrs. Bolton said sadly.

"It did, but you can tell she loves teaching." Kayla said.

"Yeah and she's damn good to. I swear, Gabriella started tutoring Troy and his grades shot up. He always said she was going to become a teacher. Sometimes it was like those two were physic." Mr. Bolton said.

"Yeah it was funny when they finished each others sentences or when Gabi ordered lunch for Troy and it was exactly what he wanted. That was so funny." Kayla laughed.

* * *

"They really did love each other a lot." Mrs. Bolton finished. 

"Are you feeling better?" Troy asked.

"Not really." David answered.

"Then I'll let you rest." Troy said walking out of the hut. Outside Evan, Jessica, Kendall, Laura and James were waiting to hear how David was feeling.

"How is he?" James asked.

"Not any better." Troy said.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with him?" Laura asked.

"No, he's really weak, he has a high fever and he's coughing a lot." Troy answered.

"Do you think he's going to be ok?" Jessica asked.

"I hope so." Troy said.

**A/N: So that's chapter 10. Will Gabi's dad be ok? Thankfully I managed to squeeze it in between studying for finals. (By the way thanks to HSMandChelseaFCfan for wishing me good luck) Anyway next chapters something good and bad will happen. Stay tuned to see. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: My brain hurts so I decided to update. Thank you so much to everyone who wished my good luck. I wish luck to anyone and everyone who has to take finals!!! Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

"_Do you have any idea what's wrong with him?" Laura asked._

"_No, he's really weak, he has a high fever and he's coughing a lot." Troy answered._

"_Do you think he's going to be ok?" Jessica asked._

"_I hope so." Troy said._

Chapter Eleven

It was almost Christmas break and Gabriella loved her teaching job. She looked forward to coming to work each and every day. Gabriella was sitting at her desk grading papers when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said politely.

"Hello Gabriella." Josh Clark said in a seductive voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gabriella said coldly.

"I'm an English teacher here. Do you have a problem with that?" Josh said moving closer to Gabriella so that she could feel his cold breath on her.

"I have a problem with you! Now please leave." Gabriella said attempting to push him away from her, but because she was sick she wasn't strong enough.

"Make me!" Josh yelled pushing Gabriella to the ground. Josh was getting closer and closer until BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP the bell rang. Josh quickly exited, bumping into Kayla on his way out. Gabriella was still on the floor.

"Gabi why are you on the floor." Kayla asked.

"Um…I…Uhh…I dropped something. I was picking it up." Gabriella lied, standing up and brushing off her skirt.

"Good morning class. Talk amongst yourselves I just need a moment." Gabriella said. Kayla watched Gabriella as she sat at her desk, with her eyes closed clutching her necklace. It was Troy's class ring on a chain, she wore it everyday.

"_She's lying. Something else is bugging her. She didn't drop something, something happened. But what could it be. Hmmmmm……Oh my god!! Was that Josh Clark I bumped into? Holy crap it was. I bet he had something to do with it. God I remember how angry Troy got that one time." Kayla thought._

_Flashback_

_Kayla was sitting in the kitchen eating her after school snack when the front door slammed open and Troy stormed into the kitchen. He sat down at the table looking very pissed off._

"_So…" Mrs. Bolton said noticing that her son was unhappy. "How was your day?"_

"_It was good." Kayla answered._

"_Troy?" Mrs. Bolton asked. Troy said nothing._

"_Troy! You didn't get into another fight over something stupid. Sometimes you are just like your father getting all worked up over nothing." Mrs. Bolton said._

"_It was not a stupid fight over nothing! That bastard punched Gabriella!" Troy yelled._

"_Troy! Language! Calm down. Who did this?" Mrs. Bolton scolded._

"_Josh Clark, pervert. Gabriella had a bruise on her face this morning from him. Yesterday he punched her after school." Troy answered._

"_Is Gabriella ok?" Kayla asked._

"_Yeah she's ok now and it's a good thing too because if he ever goes near her again I will…" Troy said his face getting red until he was cut off by his mother._

"…_will not continue that sentence because we don't need to hear it. All that matters is that Gabriella's ok." Mrs. Bolton said._

_End Flashback_

"_Man he was pissed off, if he knew that Josh was back he would murder him. I better talk to dad; he'll know what to do." Kayla thought._

* * *

Troy was getting worried, David wasn't getting any better; in fact he was getting worse. Troy was sitting with him in the hut when Sam came running in. 

"They're here, they're here!!" Sam yelled.

"Who's here?" Troy asked.

"The rescuers, they're here!!" Sam yelled.

"Oh my god!! David I'll be back in a few minutes." Troy said running out of the hut, to the beach, where the rest of the group was gathered. There was a helicopter and two rescuers.

"How many people are there on this island." One of rescuers said.

"12" the group said.

"Oh dear." The other rescuer said.

"What?" Evan asked anxiously.

"We can only take 8 people." He answered.

**A/N: Cliffy!!!! So I hope you enjoyed chapter 11. I hope to maybe possibly update tomorrow, but we'll see. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Sorry I know it has been a while but it is finally SUMMER!!!!!!! and I am sooooooo excited. Anyway, enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

"_How many people are there on this island." One of rescuers said._

"_12" the group said._

"_Oh dear." The other rescuer said._

"_What?" Evan asked anxiously._

"_We can only take 8 people." He answered._

Chapter Twelve

"Eight" the group chocked.

"We'll give you a few minutes to decide whose coming."

"How are we going to decide this?" Laura asked.

"We could draw sticks?" Deanna suggested.

"No, we should do the 8 people who have been on the island the longest. It is the only fair way." Troy said sternly.

"He's right." Ryan said.

"So that means David, Sam, Alisa, Laura, Kendall, Evan, Matt and Deanna go." James said.

"Yeah, I'll go get David." Troy said running over to David's hut.

"David come on. It's time for you to go home." Troy said.

"What?" David asked weakly.

"The rescuers came, you're going home."

"But you, what about you?"

"There's only room for 8 people on the helicopter so we decided that the 8 people who have been here the longest go. And that means you." Troy explained.

"No, you go for me Troy. I'm going to die anyway."

"David, no don't say that. You are not going to die. You have been waiting for this day for 13 years. Seeing you would make Gabriella and her mom so happy." Troy said.

"But I have no idea where they are." David said.

"But I do. Gabriella's address is: 74 Calaman Way, Albuquerque, New Mexico. Go to that address and you'll find them. Now come let's go." Troy said as he helped David to the helicopter.

"Thank you." David said weakly to Troy.

"No, thank you, you're going to make Gabriella so happy." Troy answered.

Troy, Ryan, James, and Jessica said their goodbyes to everyone.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." A rescuer said and they waved goodbye.

* * *

Gabriella was sitting at her desk grading papers when Mr. Bolton and Kayla walked in. 

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." They answered.

"So what brings you here this morning?" Gabriella asked setting her papers aside.

"We just wanted to say hello." Mr. Bolton said.

"You know you're like family to us right?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah and you guys are like family to me." Gabriella asked getting confused.

"And you would tell us if someone or something was bothering you?" Mr. Bolton continued. Before Gabriella could answer Josh walked into the classroom.

"Gabi! I missed you! Hey! What are they doing here?" Josh asked. Gabriella's face turned pale the moment he walked in. She hadn't been feeling great today and this only made it worse.

"They're here because I want them here. The better question is why are you here?"

"Because I want to be." Josh said half yelling.

"Well I don't want you here!" Gabriella said standing up. When she did she felt dizzy.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Josh said sharply stepping towards Gabriella. However, Mr. Bolton stepped in front of Gabriella.

"You heard the lady, get out!" Mr. Bolton said sternly.

"Fine but this isn't over." Josh said leaving the room. Mr. Bolton and Kayla turned around to see Gabriella facing the side of her desk, with both hand leaning on it, her head down and her eyes closed, breathing deeply.

"Gabriella are you ok?" Kayla asked. With all her strength Gabriella pushed her self up to standing position, but the Leukemia in her had taken over, it was too much for her and Gabriella collapsed to the floor everything going black.

"Oh my god! Gabriella! Dad do something!" Kayla screamed. Mr. Bolton whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911.

* * *

The helicopter dropped a sick David off at the Albuquerque Hospital. He was treated and made a full recovery within a few days.

* * *

Gabriella woke up a few hours later Mr. Bolton, Kayla and her mom all sitting around her. 

"Gabi?" Kayla said softly.

"Kayla" Gabriella replied weakly.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're ok. I was so scared when you collapsed. And Gabi, I'm sorry about the illness, your mom told us." Kayla said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to take pity on me." Gabriella said.

"It's ok, I understand I would have done the same thing." Kayla said hugging Gabriella.

A few days later Gabriella had recovered and was ready to go home. Her mother was filling out papers when a man tapped her on the shoulder.

**A/N: Oooo who is the man, I bet you can all guess. I made up the address (no duh). Please don't hate me forever because I sent David home and not Troy. I promise all with work out. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Please review!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews I love reading them!! Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_A few days later Gabriella had recovered and was ready to go home. Her mother was filling out papers when a man tapped her on the shoulder._

Chapter Thirteen

"Excuse me but do you-Christine?"

"David? Is that you?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Yeah it's me." David answered.

"David, I can't believe you're alive. Where have you been?" she asked tears running down her face.

"I've been on an island." He answered. Just then Gabriella came walking out of her hospital room.

"I'm all ready to go-Dad? No way, I'm imagining this. No I'm not, it's really you." Gabriella said.

"Yes it's me. God you've grown up. I missed you." Mr. Montez said hugging Gabriella tightly.

"Dad I've missed you so much. I can't believe you're ok. Where have you been all these years?" Gabriella asked tears running out of her eyes.

"I've been stranded on an island. But what about you guys, why are you here?" David asked.

"I…um…I'm sick dad." Gabriella said softly.

"What's wrong?"

"She has leukemia." Mrs. Montez explained.

"Leukemia." He chocked. "How long?"

"I've had it for 2 ½ years now. Treatment is going ok but I think it could be going better." Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry I've haven't been here longer, but we'll get through this." Mr. Montez said. Gabriella hugged her father tightly tears running down her face.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too honey."

When they arrived home, Gabriella and Mrs. Montez explained what had happened in the years that he hadn't been there. They told him about her years of high school, except Troy. Gabriella couldn't bring herself to talk about him and Mrs. Montez didn't push it so they just left him out. Finally Gabriella was getting tired and decided to go to bed. She kissed her parents and went upstairs to bed.

"So Christine, how have you been?" David asked.

"I've been good. Sometimes it was hard being alone especially when we had to move around so much. I worried about Gabriella a lot. At most of her schools she seemed unhappy, although she never let on, I could tell. Then it all changed when we moved here. She had friends, a wonderful boyfriend and she was finally happy." Christine explained.

"And why didn't she mention this boyfriend? I heard all about Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Zeke and Jason but nothing about him."

"Gabriella doesn't talk about him anymore."

"Why not?"

"It hurts her too much. About 4 ½ years about her class went on their senior trip to Hawaii. While they were there a tsunami hit. Gabriella, her boyfriend, Taylor and Chad climbed up a tree. The branch Gabriella and he were on started to crack. He let Gabriella climb to safety first and before he could climb to safety as well the branch broke and he fell into the water. No one has seen him since. He saved our daughters life. She hasn't been the same since."

"Wow Troy seems like a great guy." Mr. Montez commented.

"Yeah he was. Wait a second I never said his name. How did you know his name was Troy?" she questioned.

"Uhhh…"

"David what are you not telling me?" Mrs. Montez continued to question.

"You know how I said there were other people on the island?"

"Yeah"

"Well Troy was one of those people." Mr. Montez confessed.

"Troy Bolton is alive!!" Mrs. Montez exclaimed."

"Yes."

"Why isn't he here?" she asked.

"When the rescuers came they said they could only take 8 out of the 12 people we had on the island. Troy decided that it was only fair if the 8 people who had been on the island for the longest got to go." Mr. Montez explained.

"We have to tell Gabriella!" Mrs. Montez stated.

"No you don't understand the rescuers lost the coordinates of the island so it could be a while. Don't you think it would be better if it was a surprise?"

"No I don't. If Gabriella knew he was alive. God if she knew. After Troy 'died' she wasn't herself anymore. She didn't glow the way she used to, she didn't smile the way she used to and she was very quiet. Troy was the best thing that ever happened to her. He gave her confidence to do things she never dreamed of doing. They could finish each other's sentances, no problem. Here watch this." Mrs. Montez explained as she put a tape in the video player.

On the television came Troy and Gabriella singing together. Gabriella beamed whenever she looked t Troy. When they sang together it was like they were singing only to each other, like there was no one else in the room. As the song finished Troy and Gabriella gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

"Wow, I didn't know she could sing like that." Mr. Montez said in shock.

"Neither did I until I saw her singing with Troy. Troy was her everything and her world came crashing down when he wasn't there. So you have to tell her, it will make her so happy just to know he isn't dead." Mrs. Montez said.

"Ok I'll think about it. I don't want to get her hopes up." Mr. Montez said.

**A/N: Will Mr. Montez tell Gabriella? Or will he let it be a surprise? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. And I am now going to be using Mr. Montez and David interchangeably and maybe Mrs. Montez and Christine interchangeably as well. Thanks again for reading please review!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Sorry my chapters have been short lately, but the next couple are longer. Thanks you so much to everyone who reads and reviews. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

"_Wow, I didn't know she could sing like that." Mr. Montez said in shock._

"_Neither did I until I saw her singing with Troy. Troy was her everything and her world came crashing down when he wasn't there. So you have to tell her, it will make her so happy just to know he isn't dead." Mrs. Montez said._

"_Ok I'll think about it. I don't want to get her hopes up." Mr. Montez said._

Chapter Fourteen

The next morning Mr. Montez got up early, he couldn't sleep. He had been tossing and turning all night about how he was going to tell Gabriella. He knew in his head that it was the right thing to do, but in his heart he was worried that it could take a long time to find Troy again.

He walked quietly into Gabriella's room. There were pictures everywhere, just as Troy had said. Mr. Montez walked to a frame on Gabriella's desk. There were 6 main people in the picture, a few others in the background. It was obvious that the people in the picture were unaware the picture was being taken, but that made it all the more memorable. They were all sitting in a classroom. There was a girl with glasses sitting on a boy's lap in a red chair. He guessed Kelsi and Jason. A little over to the right was an African American boy with a huge afro sitting in a chair looking very confused. Then standing in front of him was a girl who looked like she was explaining something to him. Chad and Taylor, Mr. Montez guessed. Finally on the left side he saw Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella was sitting at her desk looking up at Troy. It was obvious that Troy had just walked in. She had a huge, warm smile on her face as did he. _"Christine was right. I mean look at her, she looks so happy." He thought._

Mr. Montez walked over to a sleeping Gabriella. Her face looked pale and weak but very peaceful. Gently he stroked his daughter's soft curls, causing her to stir in her sleep. She turned over so that she was facing him. Slowly she opened her eyes, smiling when she saw her father.

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning." She answered sitting up.

"Do you want to come for a walk with me?" Mr. Montez asked.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Sure just give me a sec to get ready." Gabriella said as she put on her coat and gloves. Together Mr. Montez and Gabriella walked down the sidewalk.

"Your mom showed the video of you in the musical."

"She did?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, you were amazing. You still sing right?" he asked.

"Thanks, but no I don't sing anymore." Gabriella replied sadly.

"Why not?" Mr. Montez questioned. Gabriella hesitated,

"I…I just can't. It hurts too much." she said softly putting her hand over her heart.

"Is it because of Troy?"

"How did you…Oh mom told you."

"Sort of" he answered. Gabriella gave him a confused look.

"Troy wants you to be happy, that's really all he's concerned about." Mr. Montez stated.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because he told me." He stated simply.

"What?"

"Troy Bolton was on the island with me." Mr. Montez said.

"Dad please don't. It's not funny." Gabriella said sadly looking at the ground.

"Gabriella I'm not kidding."

"Then why isn't here?" she demanded tears in her eyes.

"Because the rescue helicopter could only take 8 out of the 12 people we had on the island and-" He began.

"-and Troy being Troy let the people who had been on the island for the longest go." Gabriella finished. "So he's alive."

"Yeah, he's alive and he misses you a lot." Mr. Montez said.

"I miss him too. But when is he coming back?" Gabriella asked tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't know. They lost the coordinates so I'm not sure."

"But he's ok? Right?" Gabriella asked again, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Yes, he's fine."

"Good, thank you for telling me dad. You don't know what it means just to know he's ok." Gabriella said hugging her father.

"Your welcome."

"Oh my gosh, we have to go tell the Boltons. Come on." Gabriella urged wiping away her tears.

"Now?"

"Yes now!" Gabriella answered as she grabbed her father's hand, dragging him to the Bolton's house. When they arrived Gabriella rang the doorbell. Kayla opened the door.

"Gabi! Hi! What are you doing here? Come in, come in" Kayla said.

"Mom! Dad! Gabriella's here." Kayla yelled. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton came walking into the large hallway.

"Good morning Gabriella. Who is this?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"This is my father." Gabriella answered.

"But I thought-" Kayla started.

"I thought that too but it turns out he has been stranded on an island for 13 years. He has something to tell you guys." Gabriella explained.

"It's nice to meet you. Believe it or not I've heard a lot about you. I think you should sit down while I tell you this." Mr. Montez said motioning to the living room. All five of them went into the living room and the Boltons sat on the sofa looking very confused.

"On the island I was on there were 12 people. I became very good friends with this one boy. Now this boy loved basketball, loved to sing, loved his family and loved his girlfriend. Does this boy sound familiar?"

"Yes it sounds a lot like-" Mrs. Bolton began.

"Like Troy, you son." Mr. Montez finished.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"I knew that because he was on the island with me." Mr. Montez stated. Kayla, Mrs. Bolton and Mr. Bolton all looked at Gabriella for reassurance. She had tears in her eyes as she nodded happily.

"So he's alive!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed tears in her eyes.

"Wait a second, how come he isn't here?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"The rescue helicopter could only take 8 out of the 12 people on the island. Your son decided that the 8 people who had been on the island for the longest should go." Mr. Montez explained.

"But they could have just gone here and back in like a day." Kayla pointed out.

"I know but that's what I thought, otherwise I wouldn't have let them take only 8 of us, but they lost the coordinates. However I can assure you that they are out there looking as we speak."

"But he was healthy and well right?" Mrs. Bolton asked tears running down her face.

"Yeah, he stayed really healthy with all the running and playing basketball he did."

"He played basketball on the island?" Mr. Bolton asked happily.

"Yeah he created a court. He said he was getting withdrawal symptoms from not playing." Mr. Montez said. Everyone laughed, including Gabriella, who hadn't laughed about Troy in 5 years. Her heart felt like it had been glued back together, she couldn't wait to see Troy again.

**A/N: So now everyone knows Troy is alive. Wow there were a lot of tears, but what do you expect they just found out he's not dead. Yeah so the next chapter is a long one. Please please please review! I love getting them. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: So this chapter is long. It took me forever to write. I hope you enjoy it.**

_Last Time:_

"_Yeah he created a court. He said he was getting withdrawal symptoms from not playing." Mr. Montez said. Everyone laughed, including Gabriella, who hadn't laughed about Troy in 5 years. Her heart felt like it had been glued back together, she couldn't wait to see Troy again._

Chapter Fifteen 

It had been 4 months since the helicopter had taken the others off the island. However things were not going so well. Food was beginning to run low and people were getting sick. Ryan had it the worst right now but Jessica, James and Troy were next. Troy was trying his best to stay optimistic but now it was harder than ever. All he wanted was to go home.

Troy was sitting on the beach when he heard the rumble of a helicopter. Troy looked up and sure enough there was a helicopter coming to land on the beach. He jumped for joy as he ran to tell the others.

"Jessica! James! Ryan! They're here! They're here!" Troy yelled. James and Jessica came running as Ryan walked as fast as he could being sick. A rescuer got out of the helicopter and said,

"Come on lets go home." James, Jessica, Ryan and Troy climbed into the helicopter and rode home.

* * *

A few hours later Troy was dropped at the Albuquerque Hospital where he was tested over and over again for any sort of illness. Thankfully there were no major problems. The doctors gave him an immune system booster and he was free to go. Troy walked outside smelling the familiar smell of Albuquerque. _"Crap I don't have any money. How the hell am I supposed to get home? I can't walk, it will take forever. Hmmmm….Hey look a dollar!" Troy thought as he bent down to pick up the dollar. "I wonder how far a dollar will get me." _Troy walked over to the bus stop to look at the price sign. However a dollar wasn't going to get him anywhere. A bus ticket to downtown Albuquerque cost $3.50. 

Troy looked around hoping to see someone he knew. A few people down there was a woman wearing huge glasses, an excessive amount of jewelry and very elaborate clothing. _"Is that? No way it's Darbus."_ Troy ran up to her. "_Let's hope she remembers me otherwise I am going to look like a psycho."_

"Hey, Mrs. Darbus?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Troy Bolton?" Mrs. Darbus said slowly.

"Yeah it's me."

"But I thought-" Mrs. Darbus stammered for the first time in her life.

"No I'm not dead; I was on an island for 5 years." Troy explained, still shocked that Mrs. Darbus, the woman who always had something to say, stammered.

"I can't believe it! Well what on earth are doing here? You have places to be, people to see, and things to do!" Mrs. Darbus said dramatically.

"Well I was dropped off here and I don't have any money to get home." Troy confessed.

"Oh we can't have that. I'll pay for your bus ticket."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Darbus." Troy said.

For the rest of the way home Troy had to listen to Mrs. Drabus drag on and on about how Shakespeare was such a great writer and blah, blah, blah.

Finally they arrived in downtown Albuquerque. Troy was quick to get off the bus. As he walked home suddenly he began to feel very nervous. _"Why am I so nervous? I mean it's my own family for God's sake. What if they moved? No they wouldn't they love it here. Right? Oh pull yourself together Bolton. Ok here we go." Troy thought. _

Troy walked up his front porch and rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps coming towards the door and then Mrs. Bolton opened the front door, her month dropping open when she did.

"Hi mom." Try said.

"Troy!!!" Mrs. Bolton said happily hugging him tightly, tears running down her face. "Oh Troy I've missed you so much. We all thought you were dead until Mr. Montez told us the truth."

"I missed you too mom. Mr. Montez is ok, that's good." Troy said.

"Yes, now come in, come in" she said motioning to the door. Troy walked through the front door. Everything looked the same. Troy took a deep breath, _"Home"._

"Do you want something to eat, drink…?" Mrs. Bolton said rambling on.

"Mom, I'm fine relax." Troy said calmly.

"I better to take you to the doctors, you know to make sure you're healthy." Mrs. Bolton said.

"I've already been mom. They said I'm fine." Troy explained.

"That's good. You really have grown up Troy."

"Thanks mom. So how is everyone?" Troy asked.

"Well, your father still coaches at East High. Kayla is almost finished with her freshman year. Chad plays for the NBA and just got married to Taylor about six months ago. Oh and you'll never guess who Kayla has for science."

"Who? Don't tell me she has Goodman. That teacher was ancient when I was there; she must be like super ancient now." Troy said.

"No she doesn't have Mrs. Goodman, although she is still there. She had Gabriella Montez." Troy's face lit up the moment her name was said.

"Gabi." He breathed. "And how is she?" he asked.

"She's an excellent teacher. Kayla has learned a lot."

"No, I knew she would be an amazing teacher, but I mean how is she?"

"Oh um well I didn't see her much the last weeks of high school, I only just saw her for the first time since then in September, but she seemed ok. You'd best talk to Taylor or Chad about that. Hey why don't we drive down to East High and see everyone." Mrs. Bolton said.

"I'd like that."

Troy and Mrs. Bolton got into the car and drove to East High. As they pulled up Troy felt like he was back in high school.

He walked down the main hallway and although the hall was empty it was full of memories. Especially as he pasted his old locker,

_Flashback_

_Gabriella came running up to Troy, hugging him from the back._

"_So…how did you do?" Gabriella asked eagerly._

"_How did I do on what?" Troy asked even though he knew full well what she was taking about._

"_The science test!" Gabriella answered in a duh tone._

"_Oh the science test…" Troy said his voice trailing off. Gabriella's face went pale; they had spent hours studying, well Gabriella teaching him. _

"_I got an A!" Troy exclaimed picking up Gabriella and twirling her around. "And it's all thanks to the greatest teacher in the world!" he declared._

"_I knew you could do it!" Gabriella beamed._

"_You have to be a teacher when you grow up." Troy said pulling Gabriella close._

"_Oh I do, do I" Gabriella answered snaking her arms around Troy's neck._

"_Mmmhm" Troy nodded kissing Gabriella passionately._

_End Flashback_

Troy smiled at the memory; he couldn't wait to hold her again, kiss her again, and touch her again. Troy made his way to the men's locker room to find his dad. There was no one in the locker room so Troy snuck into the gym.

Mr. Bolton was explaining to a class how to play basketball. Troy stood behind his father mimicing his movements. Students' mouths dropped open as they realized it was Troy Bolton. Most everyone had heard the story of Troy Bolton.

"Would someone please explain to me why your mouths are hanging open?" Mr. Bolton demanded.

"Maybe they really want to play?" Troy said from behind his father. Mr. Bolton turned around and his mouth dropped open also.

"Troy!" he exclaimed hugging his son.

"Hi dad." Troy said.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too dad."

"Have you been to see your mother?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Yeah, she drove me here." Troy said.

"Do you want to play basketball with my class?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Of course I do." Troy said grabbing a basketball. He and class played and Troy was just as good as he used to be. When the class was dismissed Mr. Bolton said,

"I think you're going to like this next class."

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Look over there." Mr. Bolton pointed. Troy looked over and saw Kayla walking out of the locker room with her friends.

"Kayla!" Troy shouted. Kayla looked up and her face turned into a huge grin.

"Troy!" she yelled running towards him. She hugged him tightly. Troy and Kayla had always been very close.

"Troy I missed you! I'm so glad you're ok!" she exclaimed tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you too. God you've grown up, look at you, a freshman. Any boys I need to beat up." Troy said.

"No, not yet." Kayla laughed at her over protective brother.

"Good." Troy stated.

* * *

After Kayla's P.E. class was over she walked over to Troy and said, 

"You're coming with me."

"What?" Troy said confused.

"You're coming with me to my next class." Kayla stated.

"Kayla, come on, I really don't want to sit in some boring class." Troy groaned.

"No you'll like my next class. I have science. Do you know who my science teacher is?"

"Gabriella." Troy answered.

"Yeah, so let's go!" Kayla said pulling Troy to Gabriella's classroom. They burst through the door.

"He's back! Gabi? Gabriella? Ms. Montez?" Kayla said the smile on her face turning to a frown when she realized Gabriella wasn't there; there was a substitute. Kayla walked up to the substitute and asked,

"Um, excuse me, but do you know where Ms. Montez is?"

"No I'm afraid I don't." the substitute answered. Kayla turned to Troy and said sadly,

"I'm sorry Troy, she was in school on Friday."

"It's ok Kayla; it's not your fault." Troy said trying to hide his sadness; he really wanted to see Gabriella.

* * *

Gabriella lay in the hospital bed, feeling tired and weak. The only thing worse than waiting for Troy, was missing teaching because she was sick. Hopefully she could go home tomorrow, as she was much better than she had been on Saturday and Sunday. On Saturday morning Gabriella hadn't been able to get out of bed. She had to call her parents in to help her, except as soon as they let go of her she collapse to the floor. And now she was lying in a bed after a day of testing to see if she could go home. Just then the doctor walked in. 

"Good afternoon." she greeted.

"Hello." Mr. and Montez responded.

"I'm afraid I have so bed news." The doctor said solemnly.

**A/N: Oh no!! More bad news, what could possibly be wrong? I'll be nice because I left you with a cliffy and tell you something. All I'll say is that she is going to go home tomorrow, but there is still something wrong. And so close to reuniting Gabriella and Troy. I know the suspense in killing me too. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Another long chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews! Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

"_Good afternoon." she greeted._

"_Hello." Mr. and Montez responded._

"_I'm afraid I have so bed news." The doctor said solemnly._

Chapter Sixteen

The Montezs' faces filled with worry.

"I'm afraid Gabriella had stopped responding to treatment." The doctor said.

"So…t…that…means…" Mrs. Montez said shakily.

"That means that now she must fight the disease on her own." The doctor explained. Gabriella knew that was a way of saying she was going to die.

"So how long do I have?" Gabriella asked.

"It depends; right now you're not terribly sick so you could live for a longer period of time. But Leukemia is unpredictable so you could live for only a short period. However I would estimate between 4-8 months." Mrs. Montez burst into tears as Mr. Montez tried to comfort her. Gabriella just froze all she could think was, "_I have to see Troy before I die."_

"I'm terribly sorry." The doctor said, before she left.

The Montez family sat together mostly crying but they tried to talk. Finally after a few hours Mr. Montez decided to go home to get some food.

* * *

After school the entire Bolton family was sitting in the kitchen. They were telling Troy basically everything that had happened since he'd been gone. Troy had been listening but he had gotten up to get some water and had begun to pace. 

"Troy, you've not even been home a day and you're already pacing!" Mrs. Bolton said smiling.

"I know, I know but I've got a lot on my mind." Troy answered.

"Just go." Mr. Bolton said.

"Huh?" Troy asked confused.

"I know you want to see Gabriella. Go before you get dizzy." Mr. Bolton explained pointing to the door.

"Thanks Dad." Troy said running out the door. Once Troy left Kayla turned to her parents and asked,

"Are you ever going to tell him? We know where Gabriella is."

"I know but it's not our place to tell him. We have to let Gabriella let him." Mrs. Bolton explained.

"Your mother is right so don't you go telling him either. Gabriella will tell him when she's ready." Mr. Bolton said firmly.

* * *

Troy raced to Gabriella's house. He couldn't wait to get there. It worried him a little she hadn't been in school but he didn't let it bring him down. Finally he reached her house. Troy dashed up the front steps and rung the doorbell. A few moments later the door opened revealing Mr. Montez. 

"Troy!" Mr. Montez exclaimed.

"Hey!" Troy said.

"I'm glad to see you made it back ok."

"Thanks you too. So um is Gabriella home?"

"Uhhh" _"I can't tell him it will break his heart. Gabi has to tell him."_ "She's out for the weekend. She should be back tomorrow." Mr. Montez lied.

"Oh, ok thanks." Troy said sadly as he turned around to leave. Mr. Montez felt bad for lying to Troy but it was for the better.

Troy sulked home. When he arrived he decided to call Chad. His mom gave him the Danforth's number.

(**Troy, **_Chad, __**Taylor**_)

"_Yello"_

"**Same old Chad. Hey dude"**

"_Troy! Hey man. Let me put you on speaker Taylor wants to talk too."_

"**Hey Taylor."**

"_**Hey!"**_

"**So how've you been?"**

"_Fine. Tay and I got married about six months ago. I play for the Albuquerque Gators. Taylor's a research chemist. So life's pretty good." _

"**That's good to hear. Congrats by the way. So how's the rest of the gang."**

"_**Well Kelsi and Jason are married and Kelsi's expecting. Zeke has his own TV baking show. And Gabi's a science teacher at East High."**_

"**And how is Gabriella?"**

"_Uhhh.."_

"**She's not married is she?"**

"_**No, no, god no. Gabriella barely looked at guys after you."**_

"**Was she ok?"**

"_Not directly after you quote on quote died."_

"**What's that supposed to mean?'**

"_**Troy she barely spoke to anyone, her face was pale and when she smiled, which was rare, it was forced and fake. For the first time in her life she yelled at a teacher. Finally Kelsi gave her the CD you made her and things got better. So listened to it every morning and every evening, it gave her comfort. Never once though did she sing along. In fact I haven't heard her sing since high school when she was with you."**_

"**She screamed at a teacher. What did the teacher do?"**

"_Well it was a sub. But anyway we were in P.E. and it was just after we had gotten back from Hawaii. We were playing basketball and someone through her the ball. She caught it but then froze just staring at the ball. The sub yelled at her to move and we continued. Then she got the ball again and again she froze except this time someone knocked her down. She had to shoot a free throw, except she couldn't. When the sub asked her why all she said was I just can't. Finally the sub was screaming at her until she cracked and yelled back, collapsing to the floor sobbing."_

"**Bastard of a sub. Is she better now?"  
**

"_**She's better now especially when she found out you were alive. Haven't you been to see her?"**_

"**I wanted to but she's out of town."**

"_Oh, well we gotta go. We'll talk to you soon."_

"**Ok, it was great talking to you again."**

"_**Bye"**_

"_Bye"_

"**Bye"**

(A/N: Hope you understood that. Anyway back to the story)

Troy hung up the phone and sighed. Gabriella had been unhappy all these years and it was his fault. He hoped he could make her happy again.

* * *

The next day Gabriella had been allowed to go home. Her parents allowed her to go into school to teach, but mid day. Gabriella walked into her classroom, there was a substitute sitting at her desk and her student were reading the textbooks. 

"Good afternoon class. Mrs. Johnson you may go now, thank you for watching my classes." Gabriella smiled.

"So what have you guys been doing these past days?" Gabriella asked.

"Reading the textbook." The class groaned.

"Oh dear, well I guess we'll try to not read it for a few days. Anything else happen?"

"Well yesterday Kayla came bursting into the class with-" a student started to say.

"-with some great news. My family is going to Europe for vacation. Yeah." Kayla cut in giving the class a don't tell her it's a surprise look.

"Ok then, well have fun in Europe, back to science."

* * *

Troy went to pick up Kayla from school. He got there early on purpose. He couldn't wait longer. Troy was walking past the auditorium when he heard the piano playing. As he got closer he heard someone singing: 

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes**_

Instantly he recognized the voice, it was Gabriella. He walked briskly into the auditorium sneaking into a seat.

_**Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you, within me I can find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_

He watched her fingers moved over the piano as she let the music run through her. Her brown curls framing her face, making her look just as beautiful as always.

_**I try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete**_

The words ran though Gabriella, they were exactly how she felt. She needed Troy more than ever. She couldn't go on living life half way. It was the first time she had sung in years, but she felt she needed to.

_**Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

Troy was mesmerized by her beauty and the beauty of her voice. He realized just how much he had missed her, how much he wanted to hold her again. _**  
**_  
_**I try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete**_

Gabriella couldn't believe she was most likely going to die. But the question was, was life worth living without Troy. She needed him to come back, he had to.

._**I don't mean to drag it on  
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)**_

There was no joy or happiness in her eyes. Even though, Troy was in the back of the auditorium he could tell.

_**I try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete  
**_  
_**Incomplete **_

Tears rolled down Gabriella's face as she finished. Troy stood up and began applauding. Gabriella looked up, when she saw who was applauding her face lit up full of shock, joy, happiness and relief. Her hand covered her mouth as more tears spilled from her eyes. Her eyes locked on his.

"Troy" she breathed. Troy ran down the aisles in the auditorium; he couldn't wait any longer. Gabriella began to run down the steps running into Troy's strong arms. Troy hugged her tight never wanting to let her go as she sobbed into his chest.

"Troy I missed you. I need you. Please don't ever go away again." Gabriella cried.

"I won't. I promise I'll be by your side forever. I love you." Troy said

"I love you more." Gabriella answered as she kissed Troy with all the love and passion in the world. Troy deepened the kiss, pulling Gabriella as close as she could get. Gabriella ran her hand over Troy's chest like she used to. Troy lifted off the ground still kissing her. Finally they broke away. Troy wiping Gabriella tears.

"Shh, don't cry baby." Troy said softly taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've missed you more than I thought possible. I felt as if my world had stopped, like nothing else mattered any more. I love you and I want to be with you forever." Gabriella said.

"Gabi, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I missed you every second while I was away. When you're with me I feel complete. I never want to be away from you again." Troy said.

"I won't let you go anywhere." Gabriella whispered.

"And I'm not letting you go anywhere either." Troy replied kissing Gabriella deeply. His touch made Gabriella feel like she could just melt in his arms. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair deepening the kiss further. Never had either of them felt happier in their entire life.

**A/N: Yay!!! Reunited, finally. So what did you guys think of the reunion? Did you like it? Or was it crap? Please review and tell me. Oh I hate to burst a bubble here but Troy doesn't know Gabriella has leukemia. And to make matters worse Gabriella has stopped responding to treatment. How long does she have? Will she die? Is she going to tell Troy? How will he take it? Wow so many questions, so many answers. Suggestions are welcome. Please review. Thanks so much for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: OMG I am soooo sorry. I know it has been almost 2 weeks since I last updated but I was at camp for a week. Then when I got home I had to clean my room, and not just clean, like rip everything out and organize clean. So finally I finished and here I am updating. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

"_I'm sorry, it's just I've missed you more than I thought possible. I felt as if my world had stopped, like nothing else mattered any more. I love you and I want to be with you forever." Gabriella said._

"_Gabi, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I missed you every second while I was away. When you're with me I feel complete. I never want to be away from you again." Troy said._

"_I won't let you go anywhere." Gabriella whispered._

"_And I'm not letting you go anywhere either." Troy replied kissing Gabriella deeply. His touch made Gabriella feel like she could just melt in his arms. Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair deepening the kiss further. Never had either of them felt happier in their entire life._

Chapter Seventeen

Troy and Gabriella continued making out until, "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" they were interrupted by the final bell. Slowly the two pulled apart.

"Like that has never happened to us before." Troy whispered sarcastically.

"Never" Gabriella giggled.

"I gotta go find Kayla. I'm supposed to pick her up. Come with me." Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand.

"So do you know where her locker is?" Gabriella asked as they walked out of the auditorium.

"Uhhh, no" Troy confessed.

"Well then it's a good thing I do." Gabriella said.

"I should have known. You're the one who knows everything." Troy laughed.

"Almost everything." Gabriella answered pulling Troy through the mass of students in the halls until finally they reached Kayla's locker.

"Hey" She said happily.

"Hey." Troy and Gabriella answered.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Gabriella asked.

"Tell you what?" Kayla questioned.

"Tell me that Troy was back. I'm guessing the whole Europe thing was untrue."

"Yeah but I wanted it to be a surprise. Are you mad?" Kayla said looking worried.

"Never. How could I be mad?" Gabriella said looking up at Troy who kissed her gently.

"Guys not in front of me!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Come on let's get you home." Troy laughed.

* * *

After dropping Kayla at home Troy took Gabriella to their favorite ice cream shop. 

"One small strawberry and one small chocolate chip please." Troy said handing the cashier a five.

"You remembered?" Gabriella asked.

"Remembered what? That you always get strawberry."

"Yeah."

"How could I forget?" Troy answered smiling as he handed Gabriella her cone.

"Mmm this is so good. I haven't had strawberry ice cream in a long time." Gabriella said.

"And why is that? You love strawberry ice cream." Troy asked with a confused look on his face.

"I know but after the tsunami I stopped doing a lot of things. I stopped singing, eating strawberry ice cream or anything that reminded me of you. And that was a lot of things. You are my everything and when I thought I lost you it was like I lost part of me." Gabriella explained.

"Gabi, I know it was hard because it was hard for me too but if anything ever happens to me again I want you to promise me that you'll move on with your life and be happy not matter what. Ok?" Troy said looking straight into her eyes.

"I promise as long as you promise me the same thing." Gabriella said looking back into Troy's eyes.

"I promise. So tell me about your life for the past 5 years." Troy said.

"Well, I went to Princeton University and then I became a science teacher." Gabriella started.

"Oh who called it? Did I not always say you would be a teacher?" Troy exclaimed.

"You did always say that didn't you." Gabriella said smiling.

"Yes I did. See I can have my moments of brilliantness." Troy stated proudly.

"Brilliantness?" Gabriella questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I did say moments." Troy defended.

"And you sure did mean it." Gabriella muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Oh I heard something and you are gonna get it now!" Troy said starting to run after Gabriella who had shrieked and was already running through the park.

"I'm gonna get you Montez!" he yelled.

"I don't think so Bolton!" she yelled back. Gabriella kept running until suddenly she felt dizzy. _"Crap Leukemia. Please don't faint, please don't faint." She thought. _Gabriella stopped abruptly praying that she wouldn't collapse. Thankfully she didn't. Troy caught up to her confused as to why she had stopped so suddenly.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I just thought I saw someone I knew." She lied.

"Ok well in that case. Gotchya!" Troy yelled picking Gabriella up, spinning her round and tickling her all at the same time.

"Troy!...Stop!...Put me down!" She shrieked in between breaths.

"Ok ok." Troy said slowly lowering Gabriella to the grass so that he was lying on top of her.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"Much." she answered looking deeply into the depths of the blue eyes she was so much in love with. Troy closed the gap between them kissing her slowly. Gabriella brought her hands around Troy's neck as she deepened the kiss. Slowly Troy moved his hands down Gabriella's back until they reached her thighs, which he began massaging. Gabriella moved her lips down to Troy's neck and began kissing it slowly. The two spent the next couple hours kissing and talking, but mostly kissing.

* * *

"Where is she? She's not usually this late." Mr. Montez said worriedly. 

"I'm sure she's fine. I bet she just had somewhere to go and just forgot to tell us." Mrs. Montez reasoned. Just then the front door opened and Gabriella came walking in with a radiant smile on her face.

"Hello. You'll never guess who surprised me today." Gabriella said happily.

"Who?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed. "At first I couldn't believe it was him. This is one of the best days of my life. Up there of course with when you came back dad."

"That great honey." Mrs. Montez gushed.

"So how did he take it?" Mr. Montez asked.

"Take what?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Gabriella, you have to tell him soon that you're sick." Mr. Montez said.

"I know, I know, I just don't want to treat me differently or act all weird." Gabriella sighed.

"The sooner you tell him the easier it will be." Mrs. Montez reasoned.

"I know and I promise I'll tell him soon. But right now I gotta go grade tests." Gabriella said walking up the stairs.

* * *

After a few hours of test grading Gabriella was just about to get into bed when there was a knock at her balcony door. She turned around and saw Troy standing on her balcony with a huge grin on his face. She rushed over to the doors and opened them. 

"Troy what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"I missed you." Troy explained.

"It has been like 2 hours since I last saw you."

"I know and that was way to long." Troy answered flashing his famous Troy Bolton smile.

"Awww that's sweet, but I was just about to go to bed." Gabriella said.

"Oh Ok then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Troy said sadly turning around to leave.

"I don't think so Mr. you climbed all the way up here. You are staying right here with me." Gabriella said pulling Troy into her bed. Troy kissed the top of her head and whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella whispered back. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and pulled her close as they fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Awww I love fluff. Yeah so that chapter was a lot of fluff. Gabriella still hasn't told Troy and now her parents are starting to bug her to tell him. I am going to try and update ASAP. Until then please review. Thanks again for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers, I can not tell you how happy it makes me when I get even one little tiny review. Thanks for reading. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

"_I don't think so Mr. you climbed all the way up here. You are staying right here with me." Gabriella said pulling Troy into her bed. Troy kissed the top of her head and whispered,_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." Gabriella whispered back. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and pulled her close as they fell asleep in each others arms._

Chapter Eighteen

Then sun shone brightly through Gabriella's balcony doors. Slowly Gabriella opened her eyes looking around the room. She could sense something was missing. She rolled over expecting to see Troy but he wasn't there. She sighed and sat up. Then she noticed a note on her bedside table. Gabriella picked it up and in Troy's hand writing it read:

_Sorry I had to leave so early, but my dad called, he wants me home. I'll see you soon._

_All the love in the world,_

_Troy_

_xoxoxox_

Gabriella smiled at the note and glanced over at the clock:

**7:31**

"_Shit, I have to be at school in half an hour. I gotta get ready at like lightning speed." She thought._ Gabriella jumped out of bed and raced around trying to find something to wear. Finally she decided on a cream skirt, a patterned blue top and blue heels. Once she was dressed she ran downstairs and straight into her car, driving at top speed to school. She walked into her classroom just as the bell rang.

* * *

All week Gabriella had been a nervous, wreck every time she got close to telling Troy something would come up or she would chicken out. It was Friday and it was still the only thing she could think about. To make matters worse her parents kept pressuring her to tell him soon. Gabriella sighed deeply just as Kayla walked in for class. 

"Hey" Kayla said warmly.

"Hey" Gabriella replied with not much enthusiasm. Kayla took her seat perplexed as to why Gabriella was acting so strange.

"Good afternoon class. Today we will be experimenting with mixing substances together and observing what happens. So does anyone know or want to guess what will happen when I put 10 milligrams of purple powder into 50 milliliters of water?" Gabriella asked the class "Emily?"

"Um the color of the water will change." She guessed.

"Yes it will but anything else? Jared?"

"It will bubble?" Jared guessed.

"Good guess Jared, now everyone watch carefully." Gabriella said as she poured the powder into the beaker containing water. She lifted the beaker up and began walking around the room with it, showing the class. Suddenly the classroom phone rang. Gabriella being a nervous wreck screamed and dropped the beaker causing it to smash into a million pieces. The class gasped Gabriella never dropped anything. Gabriella sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello…ok…yes he's right here…sure I'll send him down…bye." Gabriella said hanging up the phone. "Rob they want you in the office. And the rest of you can do whatever you like while I clean this up." Gabriella explained softly.

She walked over to the closet, took out the broom and began sweeping. It took Gabriella a very long time to clean up because she would get distracted with her thoughts and stare off into space. Just as she finished the bell rang. As the students left she walked over to her desk sighing and putting her head in her hands.

"_Come Gabi pull yourself together. Just walk up to him and say, Troy I have leukemia and I am going to die. I don't think so. I can't say that. Why is this so hard?" _Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted by,

"Hey you ok Gabi?" Kayla asked standing directly in front of her.

"_No" _"Yeah." Gabriella answered.

"Are you sure because I mean the phone doesn't usually scare you like that."

"I know I'm just…I have a lot on my mind." Gabriella confessed.

"About telling him?" Kayla guessed.

"_What is she psychic?" _"Yeah. I just have no idea what to say. I'm also worried that he'll treat me differently. I don't want to treated like some sort of freak."

"Gabriella, the longer you wait to tell him, the harder it will be to tell him. Troy loves you. I'm sure he'll treat just like he always does."

"Thanks Kayla. You're right. Do you need a pass?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah and you're welcome." Kayla smiled hugging Gabriella.

* * *

Later that day Gabriella was erasing the chalkboard when she felt a pair arms snake around her waist. She jumped a little thinking it was Josh but as soon as she turned around she saw Troy's smiling face. 

"God Troy you scared me."

"Oh I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you." Troy said kissing her forehead.

"_It's now or never, I just gotta say it." She thought. _

"I have something to tell you." Troy and Gabriella said at the exact same time.

**A/N: Sorry I know that chapter was short but the next one is longer and I might even update again today. So any guesses as to what Troy wants to tell Gabriella. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! I got a few guesses. But most of you have know idea what Troy is going to say. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_Later that day Gabriella was erasing the chalkboard when she felt a pair arms snake around her waist. She jumped a little thinking it was Josh but as soon as she turned around she saw Troy's smiling face._

"_God Troy you scared me." _

"_Oh I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you." Troy said kissing her forehead._

"_It's now or never, I just gotta say it." She thought. _

"_I have something to tell you." Troy and Gabriella said at the exact same time._

Chapter Nineteen

"You go first." Troy offered.

"No, no you go ahead."

"Ok so my dad was talking to Rick Charlton the coach of the Albuquerque Gators and guess who he wants on the team!" Troy exclaimed.

"You!" Gabriella said happily.

"Yeah!"

"Oh Troy! That's fantastic! Congratulations!" Gabriella smiled hugging Troy.

"Thanks and you know you're the one person I've been waiting all day to tell. So what did you want to tell me?" Gabriella's face fell _"I can't tell him now! He's on top of the world. It'll ruin his day."_

"Oh nothing I was just going to say Kayla's doing great in science class. Yeah." Gabriella lied.

"O..Ok" Troy said making a confused looking face. "Hey why don't you and family come over for dinner tonight?" he offered.

"That sounds great." Gabriella said.

* * *

Later that evening Gabriella and her parents were walking up the steps to the Bolton's house. 

"Does he know?" Mr. Montez asked his daughter.

"No, but I almost told him, I was so close. Troy told me he just got on the Albuquerque Gators. Dad you should have seen his face. I couldn't tell him then." Gabriella explained.

"Just please tell him soon Gabi." Mrs. Montez begged.

"I will." Gabriella promised.

Gabriella was so nervous walking up those front steps. Almost as nervous as the very first time she went to his house for dinner.

_Flashback_

"_Troy what if they hate me?" Gabriella asked nervously as they walked up the path to his house._

"_I don't know I guess you'll have to leave the country." Troy joked. Gabriella looked at him like not-funny._

"_Don't worry I promise they'll love you. You're impossible not to love." Troy assured her._

"_Look at me I'm a nervous wreck." Gabriella sighed looking down._

"_Hey" Troy said softly lifting her chin up so he was looking directly at her. "Look at you, you're beautiful, smart, kind and caring. I promise they won't hate you. They'll love you. They are all so excited for you to come for dinner. I've never brought a girlfriend for dinner. So come on let's go get'em. Just like kindergarten." Troy winked kissing her forehead. Gabriella smiled as Troy took her hand and led her inside._

"_Mom! Dad! Kayla! Gabriella's here!" He called. The Bolton family came walking into the hall just as Troy was taking Gabriella's coat._

"_Gabriella it is so nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you." Mrs. Bolton greeted_

"_It's very nice to meet you too." Gabriella said smiling genuinely as she shook Mrs. Bolton's hand._

"_You know my dad and this is my sister, Kayla" Troy introduced._

"_Hi, it's really great to meet you Kayla. I've heard that you're a dancer. I bet you're really great." Gabriella said sweetly._

"_Thanks Gabriella. I've heard that you're a really great singer." Kayla said. Gabriella smiled. The rest of the evening was great. Gabriella and Kayla became like sisters._

_End Flashback_

This time was different though. She didn't have Troy to reassure her. Mr. Montez rang the doorbell. Mrs. Bolton opened the door.

"Hello. How are you all? She asked.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you Mrs. Bolton?" Gabriella asked politely.

"I'm well and Gabriella you really must start calling me Cathy. You're like family to us. Come on in." she said.

"Ok Cathy, thank you." Gabriella answered. After Mr. Bolton and Kayla had greeted Gabriella and her family Mrs. Bolton said,

"Why don't you go surprise Troy? He's up in his room."

Gabriella walked upstairs to Troy's room. It had been so long since she had been in there. She looked at all his pictures, trophies and awards. Suddenly a familiar pair of hands slipped around her waist and Troy's voice said,

"I didn't scare you that time did I?"

"No you didn't." Gabriella answered turning around so she was facing Troy with her hands on his chest.

"Good because I didn't get to do what I wanted to do last time." Troy grinned.

"And what would that be?" Gabriella asked.

"This" Troy answered pulling Gabriella close kissing her slowly. Gabriella ran her hands over his chest before wrapping them round his neck deepening the kiss. Troy pulled Gabriella on top of him on his bed. His hands found their way up Gabriella's skirt and began rubbing her thighs. Gabriella moved her lips down to Troy's neck and kissed it softly. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

"Gabi! Troy! Dinner! I'm not coming in because I bet you guys are making out!" Kayla yelled front outside the door.

"Coming!" Troy yelled laughing a little. Gabriella fixed her hair and smoothed her clothes and the two walked down stair hand in hand.

Gabriella hated dinner. The food was great, it always was. However, her parents kept giving her tell-him looks. Finally after dinner and dessert were over Gabriella asked if she was allowed to take a walk. Of course Troy came with her. Together Troy and Gabriella walked down the street holding hands. All that was running through Gabriella's head was, "_Tell him, just say it, you can do it." _Troy was the only one who was talking.

"…so what do you think?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure." Gabriella answered quietly.

"Hey are you alright?" Troy asked softly touching her upper arms.

"No." Gabriella replied looking away.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked concern filling his eyes.

"I'm sick." Gabriella said.

"Well then what are we doing here? We gotta get you home." Troy said beginning to turn. Tears filled Gabriella's eyes.

"No Troy I'm really sick. I have Leukemia."

"No you can't. It's a mistake." Troy said.

"No Troy. 3 years ago the doctors diagnosed me."

"And you're telling me this now! You've had the whole week!" Troy answered raising his voice.

"The doctors said I should try to live as normal life as possible. Not many people know. I don't want people to treat me different." Gabriella cried tears running down her face.

"So I'm guessing my family knows, your family knows and Chad and Taylor know! And I'm the only one who doesn't know because you didn't want me to treat you different!" Troy yelled. Gabriella nodded.

"Troy you don't understand how hard it was to tell you!" she sobbed.

"Gabriella you know you can tell me anything. You've been lying to me this whole week!" he yelled. Gabriella sobbed even harder and ran off. Troy stood there unable to take in what had just happened. It was only when it started to pour with rain a few minutes later that he jogged home.

* * *

The Mr. and Mrs. Montez had left about an hour ago and now the Bolton's were sitting in the family room. 

"Ok when Troy comes home we have to be extra nice to him. He is probably going to be a little distressed." Mrs. Bolton warned. Just as she finished the front door flung open and slammed shut.

"A little?" Kayla muttered.

"Is there any reason you didn't tell me? Because you better have a pretty good one!" Troy yelled.

"Troy please calm down." Mr. Bolton said sternly.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down! You guys have been lying to me this whole week about something that has a huge impact on my life!" he yelled.

"Troy it wasn't our place to tell you. Please, think about Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton reasoned.

"She has been nervous all week about telling you. Today in class she dropped a beaker because the phone rang. Gabi never drops anything." Kayla said.

"I'm a horrible person." Troy sighed.

"No you're just a person with a temper who has a lot of apologizing to do." Mr. Bolton said. Just then the phone rang Mrs. Bolton picked it up.

"Hello…oh hi…yes he's right here he just got in…no she not here…she didn't?…yes yes I'll tell them...ok I hope he finds he her…ok bye." Mrs. Bolton hung up the phone with a face of worry.

"What what's wrong?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"It's Gabriella. She never went home." Mrs. Bolton said sadly.

**A/N: OMG where is Gabriella? And it's pouring rain. Troy didn't take it so well did he? So many problems let's hope they are all going to be fixed. Please review. Thanks again for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: OMG only one month until High School Musical 2!!!!! I am beyond excited!!! Anyway enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

"_Hello…oh hi…yes he's right here he just got in…no she not here…she didn't?…yes yes I'll tell them...ok I hope he finds he her…ok bye." Mrs. Bolton hung up the phone with a face of worry._

"_What what's wrong?" Mr. Bolton asked._

"_It's Gabriella. She never went home." Mrs. Bolton said sadly._

Chapter Twenty 

"Please tell me you're joking." Troy begged.

"No. That was Mrs. Montez she just asked if you were home and then if Gabriella was here. Mr. Montez has just gone out to look for her." Mrs. Bolton explained. Troy stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"To find Gabi." Troy said simply.

"But it's pouring outside." Mr. Bolton insisted.

"Yeah and Gabriella's out there in the rain and it's my fault." Troy explained.

"Fine go. But just be careful." Mrs. Bolton warned.

"I will." Troy said grabbing his coat and a flashlight as he ran out to his car. Troy spent 2 long hours driving all around Albuquerque looking for her, but he had no luck in finding Gabriella.

"_Where is she? Come Troy think." He mentally yelled at himself._

_Flashback_

_It had only been a few weeks since Troy and Gabriella had started dating and already people were jealous. Gabriella constantly heard,_

"_She not worthy of him." or_

"_She doesn't deserve him." Gabriella tried to ignore these comments but it was getting harder than ever. _

_One day she was walking down the hallway when she heard a couple of cheerleaders talking._

"_You know that Montez girl?" one said._

"_Yeah she's the slut who's going out with Bolton."_

"_Yup. I mean she's not even pretty. I think Troy Bolton would pick anyone above her. He probably just asked her out because he felt bad for her."_

"_Yeah or I overheard him talking to his buds about her. He was all 'she helps my game.' He is totally just going out with her because she makes her game better."_

_This was too much for her. She ran to her locker and grabbed her things just as the final bell rang. Her eyes were red and freshly stained with tears as she ran straight past Troy who was talking with Chad._

"_Hey!" Troy said. Gabriella kept running. Troy could see that she had been crying. Without hesitation he began running after her. After minutes of running after her through Albuquerque park, which was right next to East High. Finally Gabriella fell on the grass next to the lake sobbing._

"_Gabi, what's wrong?" he asked gently. Gabriella looked up at him, her eyes full of pain._

"_Get away from me." she replied._

"_Gabi?"_

"_Troy how could you do that to me?" she sobbed._

"_Do what?" Troy asked._

"_Use me like that. I heard the cheerleaders talking. I guess they're right, I don't deserve you. But what I cannot believe is that you would pretend to like me just because is made your game better." She replied coldly._

"_Gabriella, listen to me. If anything I don't deserve you. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. Gabriella it's true that you make my game better but only because every time I look at you or think about you I get this rush that in indescribable. If I had to choose between you and basketball I would pick you in a heartbeat. I love you Gabriella Montez and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Troy said sincerely._

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't believe everything I hear. I love you too Troy." Gabriella said kissing him softly._

_End Flashback_

"_That's it! The park! She's by the lake!" Troy thought_. Troy drove as fast as he could to Albuquerque Park. He didn't care it was still pouring, he ran to the lake. And there she was her face paler than ever as she lay shivering on the grass. Troy ran over to her.

"Gabi! Gabi!" he called. She rolled over her eyes opening slowly.

"Thank god you're ok. Let's get you home." Troy said as he took of his coat and put it round Gabriella's shivering body. He picked her up and carried her to the car. Once inside the car she murmured,

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh it's ok." Troy soothed as he drove to Gabriella's house. By the time they had reached the house she was asleep and still shivering. Troy carried to the front door and rung the doorbell. Mrs. Montez answered the door.

"You found her! Where was she?" Mrs. Montez exclaimed.

"I'll explain later but right now I think she needs warm dry clothes and a bed." Troy reasoned. Mrs. Montez nodded and Troy carried her upstairs. While Mrs. Montez changed Gabriella, Troy called his parents and Mr. Montez to tell them he had found Gabriella.

"So where was she?" Mrs. Montez asked walking into the living room.

"The park, she was by the lake. I can't believe it took me that long to find her." Troy explained.

"Well it's a good thing she had you to find her. Neither her father nor I would have known to look there. She is so lucky to have you." Mrs. Montez said.

"Not after what I did today." Troy sighed.

"No she'll forgive you." Mrs. Montez said.

"I hope so. Can I go see her?" Troy asked.

"Yeah but she's asleep. I think that's all she needs, sleep."

"I think you're right but I still just want to see her." Troy said. When he entered Gabriella's room his eyes fell on Gabriella instantly. He watched her sleep, her face peaceful and serine with a hint of a small smile. Troy walked over to her bed pulling a chair over so that he could sit near her. He put his hand over hers before laying his head on the bed. Before he knew it he too was asleep.

* * *

Gabriella opened her eyes the next morning feeling a hand over hers. She looked over and saw Troy asleep with only his head on the bed. Just then her mother walked in smiling. 

"Good morning Gabi." She said warmly.

"Shhh mom Troy's still asleep. Wait a second, why is here?" Gabriella whispered.

"He found you. He was so worried about you. He stayed the night to make sure you were ok. I let you two be." Mrs. Montez said leaving the room. Gabriella ran her hands through Troy's soft hair. Slowly Troy lifted his head, smiling when he saw Gabriella. They looked at each other for a few moments before,

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time.

"No I'm sorry I should have told you sooner." Gabriella said.

"No no, I shouldn't have yelled. I let my temper get the best of me. I'm sorry. I promise I won't treat you any different. And I'll help you get through treatment. You can fight this, I know you can" Troy said taking Gabriella's hands. Gabriella began crying.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" he asked softly, touching her cheek.

"I'm not going to get better." She said.

"Yes you are Gabi. You just have to stay positive."

"No" she sobbed "I…I…stopped responding to treatment about a week ago. I'm sorry. The doctors said I have 4-8 months to live. Before I knew that you were alive it didn't really matter to me if I live or not. But now I don't want to die. I want to be with you forever." She sobbed into his chest.

"Shhhh Gabi it's ok. We'll make these months the best of you life. And you'll always be with me and I'll always be with you at heart." Troy said rubbing Gabriella's back trying his best to be strong for Gabriella. He couldn't believe what she had just told him. There had to be something he could do."

**A/N: Yay! Troy found Gabriella and they made up! But what's to come? I don't know, well actually I do but you don't so you'll have to keep reading and reviewing. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love getting them.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you again to all of my readers and reviewers. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

"_No" she sobbed "I…I…stopped responding to treatment about a week ago. I'm sorry. The doctors said I have 4-8 months to live. Before I knew that you were alive it didn't really matter to me if I live or not. But now I don't want to die. I want to be with you forever." She sobbed into his chest._

"_Shhhh Gabi it's ok. We'll make these months the best of you life. And you'll always be with me and I'll always be with you at heart." Troy said rubbing Gabriella's back trying his best to be strong for Gabriella. He couldn't believe what she had just told him. There had to be something he could do."_

Chapter Twenty One

When Gabriella walked into her classroom on June 15th it was pitch black. Puzzled, Gabriella turned on the lights only to see all of her students crowded into her classroom yelling,

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Gabriella smiled brightly as her students sang happy birthday and presented her with a cake.

"Thank you. You guys didn't have to do this for me." Gabriella said.

"Yes we did. You are the best teacher ever." Kayla said as the other students agreed. "And besides we didn't do it all." Kayla said as the students made a space so Gabriella could see her desk. It was covered in about 10 bouquets of lilies, her favorite flowers.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella gasped. "Who are they from?" she asked.

"I don't know read the card." Kayla said. Gabriella walked towards her desk and found a card, it read:

_Happy Birthday to my one and only_

_I love you always and forever,_

_Troy_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Gabriella smiled.

"So….who are they from?" Kayla asked growing impatient.

"Troy." Gabriella said smiling.

"Awwww that's so sweet." The entire class chimed.

* * *

Just before lunch Gabriella was teaching her 4th period class when a man walked in. 

"Excuse me. Miss Gabriella Montez?" he said.

"That's me." Gabriella answered.

"This is for you." He said giving her a colorful gift bag.

"Thank you." She said politely as the man left. Gabriella set the bag down on her desk.

"Open it!" a student urged.

"Yeah open it Miss Montez." The rest of the class begged.

"Oh ok." Gabriella gave in as she took out the card which read,

_Happy Birthday Gabi_

_All my love and kisses,_

_Troy_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

"Another one." She whispered to herself. Carefully she took out the tissue paper and pulled out another envelope. She opened in carefully and there was a gift card to her favorite store, Bath and Body Works.

* * *

Just before her class Kayla was chatting with Gabriella. 

"So he's given you two gifts already. That is so sweet of him." Kayla said.

"Yeah he's always been that way. Treating me like a princess." Gabriella smiled. Just then another man walked in.

"Gabriella Montez?" he asked.

"Yeah that's me."

"This is for you." He said handing her a small colorfully wrapped box.

"Thank you." Gabriella said taking the box. She carefully unwrapped it and then opened the box gasping when she saw what was inside.

"Oh my god!"

"What? What is it?" Kayla asked anxiously.

"Look." Gabriella said showing Kayla the most beautiful diamond earrings.

"Oh my god those are gorgeous! Who are they from?"

"I don't know let's find out." Gabriella said reading the card,

_These are beautiful_

_But no where near as beautiful as you_

_Happy Birthday_

_All the love in the world,_

_Troy_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Troy." She breathed "They're from Troy." Gabriella said replacing the earrings she had in with the ones she had just gotten.

"Make that three gifts." Kayla giggled.

"I told you he treats me well." Gabriella said.

* * *

School was almost over and Gabriella couldn't wait to get home to see Troy. She was humming to herself when yet another man walked in. 

"Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes."

"This is for you." He said handing her yet another box.

"Thank you." She said beginning to unwrap the present. On top of the box was a card which she opened and read,

_Happy Birthday_

_Turn around_

Confused, Gabriella turned around and gasped…

**A/N: I know that was short and maybe boring, I don't know you tell me, but hang in there with me the next chapter is way better. Why is Gabriella gasping? There is a picture of the earrings are in my profile. Please review. Thanks again for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you again to all of my readers and reviewers. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_School was almost over and Gabriella couldn't wait to get home to see Troy. She was humming to herself when yet another man walked in._

"_Gabriella Montez?"_

"_Yes." _

"_This is for you." He said handing her yet another box._

"_Thank you." She said beginning to unwrap the present. On top of the box was a card which she opened and read,_

_**Happy Birthday**_

_**Turn around**_

_Confused, Gabriella turned around and gasped…_

Chapter Twenty Two

"Troy!" she yelled running into his arms as he spun her around. He put her down and kissed her softly.

"Happy Birthday Gabi." He said.

"Thank you. Troy I can't believe you got me 4 gifts and I don't even know what one of them is!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Well you better find out what it is. Open it." Troy said motioning to the box which she held. She opened the box and gasped her hand covering her mouth.

"Do you like it?" Troy asked.

"Troy, it's beautiful. I love it. Thank you." Gabriella said kissing Troy.

"You're welcome." He said as they broke away. Gabriella took the beautiful diamond bracelet out of the box and put it on her wrist.

"It looks even more beautiful on you." Troy complimented. "Come on lets go somewhere." Troy said pulling Gabriella with him.

The two got in Troy's car and Troy began driving. After a few minutes Gabriella realized she had no idea where they were going; they weren't going towards her house or Troy's.

"Troy, where are we going?" she asked.

"Ahh I was wondering when you were going to ask that." Troy said.

"And…"

"And I'm not telling you." Troy said.

"What!"

"You'll see soon enough. We're almost there." He said.

"Fine." Gabriella said knowing that she wasn't going to get it out of him.

After about five minutes they pulled into the parking lot of an apartment building.

"We're here." Troy said getting out the car and running around to Gabriella side to open the door for her.

"So now can you tell me where we are?" she asked.

"Yeah, Yorkshire Apartments." Troy said reading the sign.

"I know that. I can read. But why are we here?" she asked.

"Oh I can't tell you that. Now come on. Follow me." He said taking her hand and leading her inside until they were in front of apartment 817.

"Here we are." He said opening the door. They walked into a room that was pitch black until Troy turned on the lights and all her friends and family yelled,

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

"For me?" she asked.

"Well unless it's someone else's birthday yes this is for you." Troy whispered.

"Did you do this?" she asked.

"Maybe." Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Ok yes I did." Troy confessed.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" Gabriella said.

"I've been told that. Now come on let's party." Troy said.

* * *

Later into the party most people had left and Troy and Gabriella were slow dancing. Gabriella hands were wrapped around his neck and her head was leaning on his chest. Troy had his hands wrapped around Gabriella's waist pulling her as close as she could be. 

_**The way you always made me look at you  
With all the simple things you said  
The way so many things surrounded you  
And all the tears it seemed to make**_

"This is the best birthday I have ever had." Gabriella whispered.

"Good that's what I wanted." Troy whispered back.

"I can't believe you got me four gifts." She said.

"And I have another one for you." He whispered. Gabriella's head snapped up.

"Huh?"

Troy reached into his pockets and pulled out a key placing it in Gabriella's hand.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A key to our apartment." Troy said. Gabriella gasped.

"If you don't want to it's ok. I checked with your parents and my parents and they said it is ok but if you don't-" Troy said babbling but he was cut off by Gabriella's lips on his.

"I'd love to." She whispered when they broke away.

"So where is this place?" she asked.

"You're standing in it." Troy said.

"Here? Troy this place is huge are you sure you I mean we can-" Gabriella said babbling as well but she was cut off by Troy's lips.

"Yes I'm sure."

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabi." Kissing Gabriella slowly yet passionately as they final verse of the song played.

_**  
How can i let you leave this way  
without you im not at all  
Cos I see things now in these memorys  
Just to see you again**_

They broke away and smiled.

"I guess tomorrow we'll have to move all our stuff in here." Gabriella said.

"Nope, already taken care of." Troy said.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents, your parents and I spent the day moving in." Troy explained "Everything is here."

"But what if I had said no?" Gabriella teased.

"I hoped you would saw yes." Troy said.

They looked around and saw that they were now the only people left in the room.

"It seems we're alone" Gabriella said seductively.

"We are." Troy answered in an equally seductive tone pulling Gabriella close kissing her passionately. Gabriella ran her hands up Troy's muscular chest as she deepened the kiss further. They made their way to the bedroom, their lips parting only to remove clothing. Closing the door behind them Troy and Gabriella made passionate love to each other for long hours into the night.

**A/N:** **Did you like it? Fluffy, I know. But I love fluff so yeah. The next chapters are more dramatic. There is a picture of the bracelet in my profile and the song is Without You by Busted. Please review. Thanks again for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 ½ weeks but I just got back from the UK. All my relatives live over there. My family moved to the states when I was two. Anyway let's get back to the story. Thank you again for all the reviews. Enjoy…**

_Last Time… _

"_My parents, your parents and I spent the day moving in." Troy explained "Everything is here."_

"_But what if I had said no?" Gabriella teased._

"_I hoped you would saw yes." Troy said. _

_They looked around and saw that they were now the only people left in the room._

"_It seems we're alone" Gabriella said seductively._

"_We are." Troy answered in an equally seductive tone pulling Gabriella close kissing her passionately. Gabriella ran her hands up Troy's muscular chest as she deepened the kiss further. They made their way to the bedroom, their lips parting only to remove clothing. Closing the door behind them Troy and Gabriella made passionate love to each other for long hours into the night._

Chapter Twenty Three

Over the next few months Gabriella had her good days and bad days. There were some days when she felt perfectly healthy and others when she was too weak to get out of bed. It had been summer mostly so Gabriella didn't have to worry about missing work but when September rolled around again Gabriella made the decision to go back to work. Today was a mid September morning.

Gabriella woke up not feeling 100 in fact she felt pretty groggy but she got up anyway. Her rule was that if she could stand up and walk to her closet then she could go to school. She got dressed and walked into the kitchen to be greeted with a kiss from Troy.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully.

"Good morning." She said.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Troy asked as he did every morning.

"Fine." Gabriella answered. "Are you excited about the game tonight?" she asked him quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"Good because I can't wait to see you win." Gabriella smiled kissing him again. "Well I better get going. I'll see you tonight. Love you." She said before walking out the door.

"Love you too." He called after her as he watched her leave. There was something about her this morning. It was almost as if she was putting on an act. Gabriella hated missing work so she would do everything in her power to get to work, even if it meant pushing herself to the limit.

* * *

Homeroom was Kayla's favorite class of the day because she was fortunate enough have Gabriella as her homeroom teacher this year. Kayla had a hard time accepting the fact that she wouldn't have Gabriella as a teacher for much longer. The day after the night Gabriella hadn't gone home Troy had told Kayla about Gabriella's condition. It was the first time she had ever seen Troy cry. Kayla walked into homeroom in a happy cheery mood. 

Gabriella on the other hand was not feeling well at all. Once she had gotten to school she kept getting these pains in her arms. Ignoring the pains she began the lesson. She was half way through her lesson when,

"When sodium is mixed with-" Gabriella began but was cut off by wincing as the pain surged in her abs.

"Gabriella!" Kayla yelled running up to her.

"I'm ok, I'm fine." Gabriella reassured Kayla once the pain had subsided.

"Are you sure?" Kayla asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm alright. Don't worry about me." Gabriella said.

"Ok." Kayla said doubtfully, returning to her seat.

* * *

All through the day Gabriella's pain became greater and more frequent. She was ever so thankful when the final bell rang and she could go home. 

When she arrived home she ran herself a hot bath which she stayed in for hours. Suddenly she realized the time and hurried out of the bath to get ready for the game. Even though she didn't feel great she knew if she didn't show up Troy would be worried about her. She got herself dressed in jeans, a Gator's jersey and heels.

She arrived at the arena just in time and found her seat next to the Boltons and the Danfourths. Kayla eyed her suspiciously as Gabriella sat down in her seat slowly taking a deep breath.

In the beginning of the game Gabriella was able to stand up and cheer every time the Gators scored but by the end of the second quarter she could only stand up and cheer when Troy scored. It was as if each time the pain surged it was stronger. By the end of the third quarter the pains were only separated by about a minute, it was then that Mrs. Bolton noticed.

"Gabriella are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah." She replied weakly.

"Gabriella?" Mrs. Bolton repeated.

"Ok my head hurts a little and so do my abs but it's really nothing to worry about." Gabriella confessed trying to smile.

"Ok." Mrs. Bolton said unsurely.

There were 30 seconds left in the game and the Gators were down by 2 points. By this point there were no breaks in between the pains and they were worse than ever. Gabriella tried to concentrate on Troy as he dribbled the ball down the court and took a shot from the 3 point line. She watched in awe as the ball flew through the air and landed in the basket just before the final buzzer rang. Forgetting about the pain Gabriella jumped up and cheered. Bad choice. The surged worse than ever and Gabriella doubled over in pain.

"Gabi!" Kayla screamed as she saw Gabriella. She rushed over to her as did Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and Taylor.

Troy's team mates were cheering loudly for him. He looked over to his family expecting to see them smiling and cheering but instead he saw them crowed around someone. Getting the feeling that something was horribly wrong he ran over to them.

"What's wrong?" he asked before laying eyes on Gabriella who was still doubled over in pain.

"Gabi! What's wrong? What hurts?" he asked desperately.

"My…abs…they…ahh…hurt…I…can't move." She said breathlessly in between gasps. Her vision was beginning to go blurry. She could feel Troy touching her arms but couldn't see him well. As the pain got worse she couldn't understand what he was saying to her. The pain was taking over and she collapsed into Troy's arms.

**A/N: Oh no! What is wrong with Gabi? Sorry again for keeping you waiting. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review. Thank you again for reading. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews. I love love love getting them. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

"_What's wrong?" he asked before laying eyes on Gabriella who was still doubled over in pain._

"_Gabi! What's wrong? What hurts?" he asked desperately._

"_My…abs…they…ahh…hurt…I…can't move." She said breathlessly in between gasps. Her vision was beginning to go blurry. She could feel Troy touching her arms but couldn't see him well. As the pain got worse she couldn't understand what he was saying to her. The pain was taking over and she collapsed into Troy's arms._

Chapter Twenty Four

"Medics!!" Troy yelled over the crowd. Paramedics came rushing over and soon Gabriella was whisked away in an ambulance. Troy had begged for the paramedics to let him ride in the ambulance with Gabriella but they claimed the ambulance was too small. Instead jumped into his car and raced to the hospital. A few minutes later his mom, dad and Kayla walked in along with Mr. and Mrs. Montez whom they had picked up on the way. Troy was pacing back and fourth in the waiting room.

"Troy, stop pacing you're making me dizzy." Kayla complained. Troy ignored his sister and continued pacing.

"Troy, you sister is right you should really sit down." Mrs. Bolton reasoned.

"Fine." He mumbled. Troy reluctantly sat down but within two minutes was up again.

"Troy you have to try for longer." Mrs. Bolton said.

"I can't possibly sit right now!" Troy said franticly. Mrs. Bolton decided to give up and watched her son continue to pace until 20 minutes later when a doctor came in and called Gabriella's name. All six of them stood up quickly except Troy who was of course already standing.

"How is she?" Mr. Montez asked nervously.

"She's resting we put her on pain killers to help with the pain. Her kidneys are failing." The doctor said seriously.

"Does this have to do with her Leukemia?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"No but her having Leukemia is making the condition worse."

"Is there anything we can do?" Mr. Montez asked.

"The only option is a transplant but the waiting list is very long." The doctor explained.

"Isn't there anyway to get her moved up the list?" Troy asked desperately.

"The only way to get moved up the list is if someone donates an organ for a specific person." The doctor said. Troy didn't even have to think for a second he knew what he wanted to do.

"Then I want to donate my kidney to Gabriella." He said.

"Troy we can't let you do that." Mr. Montez said.

"You have to; I've made up my mind it's what I want." He said.

"You really have to think about this, it would involve surgery for you too you know. And you might not even be a candidate we'd have to test you." The doctor said.

"Can I at least get tested? I'll think about it while I'm being tested." Troy asked hopefully looking at his parents.

"Ok you can get tested you are old enough to make your own decisions." Mr. Bolton said.

"Thank you."

"Ok then come with me and I'll test you now." The doctor said leading Troy into a small room.

Troy spent the next hour having all sorts done to him. He had blood work done, a full physical check up and the doctor asked him loads of questions. Finally once the doctor had finished he told him he would go make his final conclusions.

About 10 minutes later the doctor reappeared and said,

"After taking into consideration all the results of your tests I have come to the conclusion that…"

**A/N:** **Ooooo cliffy. Sorry the chapter was so short I didn't realize it would be that short. I know it was kind of random having her kidneys fail but I needed it for another part of the story. I'm not sure about the medical stuff so bare with me. I hope you enjoyed it even though it was really short the next one is longer I promise. Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL HSM2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I am just so excited. If it is possible to die of excitement I probably would. Anyway I just had to get that out in the open. Thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_Troy spent the next hour having all sorts done to him. He had blood work done, a full physical check up and the doctor asked him loads of questions. Finally once the doctor had finished he told him he would go make his final conclusions._

_About 10 minutes later the doctor reappeared and said,_

"_After taking into consideration all the results of your tests I have come to the conclusion that…"_

Chapter Twenty Five

"…you are a perfect match. Your overall health is excellent and your blood type matches hers perfectly. I'll give you some time to really think about your decision." The doctor said. Troy would have let them cut him open right then and there but the doctor left before he could say anything. He walked back into the waiting room and found his family still sitting there waiting for him.

"Where are David and Christine?" he asked.

"They went to visit Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Oh"

"So…?" Kayla asked anxiously.

"So I am a perfect match. They ran a whole bunch of tests and I match perfectly." Troy explained.

"That's great Troy. Whatever you decide to do we're right there behind you." Mr. Bolton said.

"Thanks I think I am going to talk to Gabi before I make my final choice." Troy said.

"Ok" Mrs. Bolton nodded.

Troy walked out of the waiting room and found his way to Gabriella's room. He knocked and slowly opened the door. Mr. and Mrs. Montez turned to look at him and smiled. After kissing their daughter they left, giving Troy and Gabriella some privacy. Troy walked towards Gabriella's bed and sat in the chair next to it. Her eyes were filled with pain and he could tell she was trying to hide just how much pain she was in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"I feel better than I did at the game but I still hurt." She said weakly.

"Well at least you feel better. Listen there is something I want to talk to you about." Troy said.

"Troy, if it is about you donating one of your kidneys to me I can't let you." Gabriella said.

"Gabi I want to."

"No Troy I only have a few months to live anyway. If this doesn't kill me the Leukemia will." Gabriella said tears forming in her eyes.

"And I want you for as long as I possibly can." Troy said taking Gabriella's hand.

"But what if it doesn't work or what if something goes wrong?"

"I will work, I know it will. Gabi I love you so much and I want you to be with me for as long as humanly possible." Troy said wiping away her tears gently.

"Ok, thank you Troy. I don't want to die yet." Gabriella said sadly. Troy leaned over and kissed her forehead gently.

* * *

About a day later Gabriella woke up form the transplant. The first words out of her mouth were, 

"Where's Troy? Is he ok?" The doctors assured her that he was fine and was just resting. However when she asked to see him they made it clear that she wasn't going to be seeing him for a while.

In Troy's room he said the exact same thing. All he wanted was to see Gabriella. That night Troy mustered up all his strength and snuck into Gabriella's room in the middle of the night.

Gabriella was lying awake in bed when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said softly. Her expression changed into a huge grin when she saw it was Troy standing in the doorway.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey."

"I've missed you." He confessed wheeling his IV closer.

"I've missed you too." She replied. "Troy you look tired come lie down." Gabriella said moving over so that there was room in the bed for Troy. Troy slowly climbed into the bed with Gabriella.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Troy whispered back before they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning Mrs. Bolton walked into Troy's hospital room. 

"Good morning Tr-Troy?" she said shocked. "Troy?" she asked looking around the empty room. Just then a nurse walked by.

"Um, where's my son?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Oh Troy is in room 207 with Gabriella. I think he snuck in there last night." the nurse explained.

"Yeah, that would be something he would do." Mrs. Bolton chuckled. On her way to Gabriella's room she bumped into Mrs. Montez, who was also headed for Gabriella's room.

"You'll never guess what my son did last night" Mrs. Bolton said.

"What?"

"He snuck into Gabriella's room. Or at least that what the nurse told me." Mrs. Montez laughed.

"I'm sure that made Gabriella very happy she missed his so much." Mrs. Montez explained as they walked into Gabriella's room. And sure enough there was Troy with his arms wrapped around Gabriella who was pulled close. They were still asleep with smiles on their faces.

"Aww." Mrs. Bolton cooed.

"We'll have to wake them now." The nurse said entering behind them.

"Please just give them a few more minutes I've never seen her look so happy in the hospital before." Mrs. Montez begged.

"Fine, 10 minutes." The nurse said leaving along with Mrs. Bolton and Montez. As the adults shut the door behind them Gabriella stirred in her sleep. She felt Troy's strong arms wrapped around her giving her a sense of security. She kept her eyes closed enjoying the moment as she felt Troy's warm breath on her neck. Soon Troy opened his eyes feeling Gabriella's petite body up against his. He could tell by the way she was breathing she was awake.

"Good morning." He whispered in her ear.

"Good morning." She whispered back turning over so that she was facing him. Their foreheads touched as they gazed into each other's eyes. The two stayed like that in complete bliss until the nurse came in and said,

"Ok 10 minutes is up. Let's get you back to your room Mr. Bolton."

Troy and Gabriella groaned. "Do I have to?" Troy said disappointed.

"Yes, come on let's go."

"Fine." Troy groaned. "Bye Gabi, I'll see you soon. I love you." He said.

"Bye Troy I love you too." Gabriella said. She sighed as she watched him leave.

* * *

Over the next few days every night Troy would try sneaking into Gabriella's room and Gabriella would try sneaking into Troy's but the nurses caught them every time. So now they would call each other on their cell phones and talk for hours into the night. Sometimes they would stay on the line all night with each other. 

Finally another few days passed and after a week and a half in the hospital Troy and Gabriella were allowed to leave. However they were put on strict orders to stay in bed. Although Troy and Gabriella insisted that they would be fine on their own, their parents disagreed. Mrs. Bolton and Mrs. Montez insisted on caring for them.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. For once I don't really have much to say. Except please review!!! Thanks again for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: AHHHHHHHH HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2 PREMIEREs TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't think I can control my excitement. I downloaded all the songs on Tuesday and I love them all. Anyway I should probably get back to the story. Thanks again for all the reviews. Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_Over the next few days every night Troy would try sneaking into Gabriella's room and Gabriella would try sneaking into Troy's but the nurses caught them every time. So now they would call each other on their cell phones and talk for hours into the night. Sometimes they would stay on the line all night with each other._

_Finally another few days passed and after a week and a half in the hospital Troy and Gabriella were allowed to leave. However they were put on strict orders to stay in bed. Although Troy and Gabriella insisted that they would be fine on their own, their parents disagreed. Mrs. Bolton and Mrs. Montez insisted on caring for them._

Chapter Twenty Six

Mrs. Bolton and Mrs. Montez stayed with Troy and Gabriella for four days straight. They wouldn't let them even think about getting out of bed until the fourth day when they allowed out of bed for an hour. Finally on the fifth day they deemed it was ok for Troy and Gabriella to go back to work.

As Gabriella walked down the halls of East High on her first day back she noticed a lot of whispering. She soon realized the kids were all whispering about her. She knew they all must have seen her collapse at the game on television. Trying to ignore the fact that there were hundreds of kids whispering about her she walked to her classroom.

The bell rang and her homeroom class filed in, taking their seats.

"Good morning." Gabriella said warmly.

"Good morning." The class replied.

"How have you guys been?"

"Good."

"What about you Miss Montez how have you been?" Julia asked.

"I've been." She paused choosing her words carefully, "recovering" The class stared at her. Suddenly Matt's hand shot up.

"Yes Matt?"

"Miss Montez is it true that you collapsed because someone poisoned you and because they poisoned you, you had a heart attack and then during surgery your kidneys failed?" Matt asked eagerly. Gabriella looked at all the eager looking faces, all except Kayla who had a sorry-I-dispel-the-rumors look on her face. Gabriella sighed and said, "No" the class gasped.

"So what really happened?" Sam asked.

"I guess you guys have the right to know." Gabriella said. She took a deep breath and began.

"I was out for two weeks because my kidneys failed. I was lucky enough to have someone kind enough in my life who donated one of his kidneys to me. That's way I collapsed because I was in so much pain. But that isn't all. I also have Leukemia." At her last sentence the class gasped again. "I was diagnosed a few years ago and then a few months I stopped responding to treatment. So now I am fighting the Leukemia all by myself." She looked around the class; all of her students were in complete shock except Kayla, who of course already knew all of this. After a few moments of silence Lucas, who tended not to think about what he was saying, blurted out,

"So you're going to die." After realizing what he had said he tried taking it back, "No, no I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

"No it's ok. You need to know. The doctors say that yes I will most likely die." Gabriella paused "But I don't want to take pity on me, I had enough of that after Troy disappeared. Having this disease has taught me so much. Like you should live each day to the fullest, you should never go to bed mad at anyone and most importantly you have to tell the ones you love that you love them everyday because you never know when your time will end. Now enough of this depressing topic let's start the lesson." Gabriella said.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Gabriella had given the same speech to each class. She was straitening up books on her desk when an unfamiliar pair of hands slipped over her eyes and an equally unfamiliar voice said, 

"Guess who?" _"Who the hell is this, I know it isn't Troy, he doesn't sound like that." Gabriella thought._

"I don't know." She answered timidly.

"Guess!" the voice commanded.

"Uhhh Troy?" she guessed, she was too scared to think of any other name.

"Troy!" the voice yelled. "Troy Bolton is dead you stupid woman!" Gabriella turned around to see Josh standing in front of her.

"He's not dead he was stuck on an island for 5 years, he came back to me. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to make sure you're ok unlike Bolton who seems not to care!" Josh yelled.

"He does care! Troy loves me! He just has basketball." Gabriella said.

"Oh he seems to have basketball a lot now doesn't he?' Josh tried to persuade her.

"Yeah but I know he loves me." Gabriella defended.

"Well you want to know what I think. I think you deserve someone who will take care of you and make you feel good." Josh said huskily pushing Gabriella up against a wall touching the back of her thighs with his cold hands.

"Get away from me! I hate you! Gabriella screamed.

"Oh you hate me do you well then you'll really hate me for doing this" he yelled as he kicked her leg. Gabriella screamed in pain as he slapped her face.

"Stop! You're hurting me" She yelled.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he smirked.

"Because I thought I told you to stay the hell away from her!" Troy yelled entering just in the nick of time.

"Bolton" Josh scowled "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up my girlfriend. Now I thought I told you to get away from her!" Troy yelled walking closer to them.

"Fine." Josh threw Gabriella on the floor.

"Ass Hole!!" Troy yelled punching Josh in the face. "You have until the count of three before I pummel you even further into the ground. One, two-" Troy yelled Josh had run out an I'll-get-you-for-this look on his face when Troy said two. Troy ran over to Gabriella, who was sobbing on the floor.

"Gabi, baby are you alright?" Troy said softly pulling Gabriella into a tight embrace.

"I think so. I was just so scared. Troy, thank you for saving me. I love you." Gabriella sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh… it's alright. I love you too. I'm glad you're ok." Troy said gently. Troy kept Gabriella close until he heard her stop crying and relax in his arms. He pulled her up and looked her straight in the eye,

"Come on let's go get that bastard fired." Gabriella nodded and Troy helped her up. They walked to the principal's office. After explaining everything to him he agreed to handle the situation. Let's just say Josh wasn't at school the nest day or ever again for that matter.

**A/N:** **So I hoped you like that chapter. My granddad always told me never to go to bed mad at anyone and let me tell you it is hard but I try. The next chapter is really long so it might take me a while to update. Thanks you so much for reading and reviewing. Please review! Thanks**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: WOW I watched HSM2 and I LOVED IT, LOVED IT!!! Finally Troy and Gabriella kissed! Anyway back to the story. Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

"_Gabi, baby are you alright?" Troy said softly pulling Gabriella into a tight embrace._

"_I think so. I was just so scared. Troy, thank you for saving me. I love you." Gabriella sobbed into his chest._

"_Shhh… it's alright. I love you too. I'm glad you're ok." Troy said gently. Troy kept Gabriella close until he heard her stop crying and relax in his arms. He pulled her up and looked her straight in the eye,_

"_Come on let's go get that bastard fired." Gabriella nodded and Troy helped her up. They walked to the principal's office. After explaining everything to him he agreed to handle the situation. Let's just say Josh wasn't at school the nest day or ever again for that matter._

Chapter Twenty Seven

Over the next month and a half Gabriella became weaker and weaker; today she was feeling pretty bad. She opened her eyes feeling groggier than ever. She rolled over hoping that Troy was still in bed, so that she could snuggle up next to him. But he wasn't, instead there was a lily and a note in his place. She smiled and read the note:

_Gabi,_

_Sorry I couldn't say good-bye to you this morning but I had early morning practice. You looked so peaceful and beautiful as you slept so I didn't want to wake you. I'll see you later. _

_All my love and more,_

_Troy_

_xxxxxxxx_

Gabriella smiled the note meant so much to her. She was so thrilled with the flower and note that she complete forgot how terrible she was feeling and got ready for work.

* * *

Troy was on his way to the hospital. He had told Gabriella a small lie in telling her he had practice, but he needed to do this alone. Ever since the transplant Troy had given up believing that there was no other treatment for Gabriella. He spent hours researching other treatments when Gabriella wasn't home. Finally he had found one that they hadn't tried and was on his way to meet with the doctor about it. 

Troy spent hours at the hospital talking about the treatment he had found. The doctor was unsure if it would ever work at this stage. Finally they reached an agreement and Troy left the hospital feeling proud of himself. However as he approached his car a sudden feeling of worry came over him. He could feel it in his blood, that there was something wrong.

* * *

Kayla watched Gabriella carefully as she was teaching the lesson. There was something different this morning Gabriella hadn't gotten up from her desk once this morning to walk around the class like she usually did. 

"_It was a mistake coming this morning. I should have stayed home. I'll just have to fight my way through the day. You can do it Gabriella" Gabriella thought trying to encourage herself_. Gabriella felt like crap, no worse than crap. She was so exhausted for no reason. This happened a lot, but not to this extent. Focusing on the lesson she continued.

Kayla was getting worried Gabriella looked awfully pale. _"Maybe I should say something. No I can't do that, not in the middle of class. Maybe-" _her thoughts were interrupted by a single vibration in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and read the text message from Troy,

_Call me NOW!_

"_Why would Troy tell me to call him now? He knows I have class. It must be something important, really important" Kayla thought._

Kayla raised her hand.

"Yes Kayla" Gabriella said weakly.

"Um, may I go to bathroom please?" Kayla asked.

"Yes of course" Gabriella replied faintly.

"Thank you" Kayla said getting out of her seat and walking quickly to the bathroom. Once inside she pulled out her phone and call Troy.

_Kayla/_**Troy**

"**Hello"**

"_Troy it's me, why did you want me to call?"_

"**Oh Kayla thank god you called. Is Gabi alright? I just have this horrible feeling something is wrong."**

"_Uhh well she seems kinda weak and she taught today from her desk instead of walking around the classroom like she always does."_

**Troy sighed "Can you just check on her through out the day, you know make sure she is ok. I would but I have a game."**

"_Yeah sure. Ok well I should get back to class, Gabi is probably wondering why I took so long."_

"**Just tell her the closest bathrooms were out of order or something. Works on all the teachers."**

"_Whatever you say. Bye"_

"**Bye"**

Kayla hung up the phone and ran back to class. She walked in a Gabriella eyed her suspiciously as to why Kayla took so long.

"_Might as well give it a shot." _"Sorry I took so long. All the bathrooms close to here were out of order I had to go to one across the school." Kayla said.

"Right" Gabriella said suspiciously she knew Kayla was lying but was too tired to pursue it.

"_Oh yeah all the teachers believe it, ha no wonder you got so many detentions Troy" Kayla thought. _The moment Gabriella had said "right" Kayla knew Gabriella knew she was lying.

* * *

As the day went on Kayla watched Gabriella became weaker and weaker. The problem was she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She sighed and went to her next class. 

Finally Gabriella gave up. She couldn't take it anymore, in her last class it was draining just to talk. It was her lunch break and she decided to go the nurse. The nurse being on the other side of the school, Gabriella had great trouble just getting there. She made frequent stops to prevent her from fainting. Finally she walked in.

"Can I lie down" she asked Mrs. McClain weakly. Mrs. McClain took one look at her pale face and said,

"Yes, yes of course" Gabriella lay down and quickly drifted to sleep. As she slept Mrs. McClain noticed Gabriella's breathing was weak and abnormal. Mrs. McClain couldn't figure out why it was this way as she was unaware of Gabriella's condition. However she knew two people who would. She called Mr. Bolton and Kayla to her office.

A few minutes later a very confused Mr. Bolton and Kayla walked in.

"Hello" Mrs. McClain said warmly.

"Hi" Kayla and Mr. Bolton said together.

"Um, excuse me Mrs. McClain why are we here?" Kayla asked.

"Oh, well you see a certain someone walked in here a few minutes ago and asked for a bed. Of course I said she could lie down and she instantly fell asleep. I began to worry because her breathing in very weak and abnormal" Mrs. McClain explained.

"Ok but what does that have to do with us?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"That woman who walked in was Gabriella Montez"

"Oh my gosh Gabi! Is she alright?" Kayla asked.

"That's what I'm worried about. Does she have any medical conditions?"

"Well actually yes, she has Leukemia and if her breathing is weak I think we should get her to the hospital. Now" Mr. Bolton said sternly.

* * *

Troy was in the locker room; he had just finished the game and was now getting changed. He pulled out his phone and saw he had one new voicemail from Kayla. He listened carefully as Kayla spoke shakily: 

"_Troy hey it's me Kayla. When you get this you need to come to the hospital. It's Gabi, she's-well she's not well. Please Troy she needs you. Bye"_

After the message ended Troy grabbed his stuff and ran to his car. He drove lightning speed to the hospital. It was a good thing there were no cops around because he would have been in a lot of trouble at the speed he was going. He arrived at the hospital and ran to the front desk.

"Where's Gabriella Montez?" he asked.

"Who are you?" The receptionist asked calmly.

"Troy, Troy Bolton, please where is Gabriella?" he asked desperately.

"Ah yes you're on the list. She is in room ICU207"

"Thanks" Troy said before running off to find her room. Finally he found it and opened the door slowly. There was Gabriella lying in the bed, her face pale and her eyes closed. Mrs. Montez was holding one of Gabriella's hand Mr. Montez was standing behind her. Then on the other side closest to the door Kayla held Gabriella's other hand and his parents were behind her. There was a moment of complete silence before Troy said anything.

"What's wrong?"

"She hasn't woken since she went to the nurse." Mr. Montez explained.

"Come here Troy. She needs you." Kayla said moving to the side a little so that Troy could take her hand. Troy walked over to her and took Gabriella's hand. With his other hand he moved a strand of hair out of her face and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Then he whispered,

"It's ok baby, I'm here. You'll be alright" He sat upright just as the doctor walked in.

"Good afternoon" was all she said before checking on Gabriella. After a few minutes she stood up and looked at them.

"She is extremely weak. I am going to put a tube down her throat to help her breathe. Prepare yourselves for the worse." She said before turning to walk out. Mrs. Montez burst into tears upon hearing this.

"Wait, but what about what we talked about this morning?" Troy asked.

"I'm not sure that will work" the doctor answered.

"You said the same thing about the transplant and it worked." Troy argued.

"Yeah, but this time it's different. It may be too late."

"Can't you at least try?!" Troy yelled.

"Troy calm down!" Mr. Bolton ordered.

"And what are you talking about?" Mr. Montez asked.

"Well after the transplant worked I refused to believe that there are no other options for Gabriella. So I did research and found out there is one we haven't tried, a bone marrow transplant. So this morning I went to talk to her about it and she tested me and…" Troy explained.

"And..?" Kayla asked anxiously.

"And she said she would give me the results later." Troy said turning his attention to the doctor.

"Well Troy is a match which was to be expected as he matched for the kidney transplant." The doctor said.

"That's great let's do this!" Troy exclaimed.

"I still think it wouldn't do much. I think it's too late." The doctor continued.

"What's the harm in trying? We can't give up. In fact I refuse to give up!" Troy said. "Please" he added.

"Ok we'll try. Troy, follow me." The doctor said walking out of the room.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Troy and the doctor returned. All 6 of them watched as the doctor injected Troy's bone marrow into Gabriella. Once she had finished she stepped back from Gabriella. 

"Now what?" Troy asked.

"No we wait and we pray for a miracle." The doctor said before exiting.

**A/N:** **Wow that was a long chapter. Will Gabriella wake up or is the end of her. Please don't murder me. Just think if you do then you'll never know and it will haunt you forever. Anyway I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon. Thank you again to all my reviewers. You guys are THE best. Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Thank you all the reviews I have been getting. I really can't believe I have gotten this many. Well, I am guessing wait I think I know that you guys just want to know what happens next so enjoy…**

_Last Time…_

_About 10 minutes later Troy and the doctor returned. All 6 of them watched as the doctor injected Troy's bone marrow into Gabriella. Once she had finished she stepped back from Gabriella._

"_Now what?" Troy asked._

"_No we wait and we pray for a miracle." The doctor said before exiting._

Chapter Twenty Eight

It had been three days since the doctor had injected Troy's bone marrow into Gabriella and she still hadn't shown any sign of improvement. The only good news in all of this was that she hadn't gotten worse.

Troy was lying in his bed trying to sleep. His parents had sent him home from the hospital last night, saying that he needed some proper sleep in his own bed and a shower. It was 6:02 am and Troy just could not sleep. He decided to get up and take a nice hot shower. After that he got dressed, thought about having breakfast, but then didn't because he wasn't hungry and left.

It was 7:00 by the time Troy reached the hospital. He made his way to Gabriella's hospital room, which had become his second home. When he entered he was greeted with a weak smile from Mr. and Mrs. Montez.

"Good morning Troy. Did you sleep well?" Mr. Montez asked.

"No, not really, maybe a few hours tops but I just couldn't." he confessed.

"Oh dear well, I think we're going to go home for a few hours." Mrs. Montez said.

"Ok bye" Troy answered as he watched them leave. He walked over to Gabriella's bed and sat down. Reaching his hand out to touch her cheek he said,

"Gabi, please listen to me. Please get better baby. I love you too much to loose you. I can't bear being away from you. I never ever want to be without you again."

Then softly he began to sing,

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know**_

He reached out for her hand, brought it up to his face caressing her hand as well.

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

All he wanted right now was Gabriella to be alright. He didn't care about anything else. All that mattered was Gabriella.

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

He leaned over to whisper the last few words in her ear,

Troy sat back up and studied her face, her hand still in his. Suddenly he felt Gabriella squeeze his hand gently.

"Gabriella?" he inquired, maybe he was dreaming. But then she squeezed his hand again and very weakly she said,

"I love you too" Slowly she opened her eyes and gave a very weak smile.

"Gabi! Thank god you're awake. I was so worried. I am going to get the doctor. You're gonna be alright." Troy assured her before rushing out of the room.

"Dr. Jacobs!! Please come quick!" Troy called out once he found the doctor.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked nervously.

"Nothing's wrong. Gabriella woke up!" Troy exclaimed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure she spoke to me. Come on!" Troy urged turning towards Gabriella's room.

Once Dr. Jacobs and Troy arrived in Gabriella's room, Dr. Jacobs checked Gabriella over several times and took some blood.

"I really can't believe that you woke up Gabriella. This could truly be a miracle. I am going to test this blood quickly and then I'll be right back." She said before walking briskly out of the room.

"Troy, why is she so surprised I woke up" Gabriella asked weakly.

"Because for the last three days she has been telling us to prepare ourselves for the worst and that is was too late." Troy explained.

"Too late for what?"

"Too late for the treatment we were trying."

"But it thought-" Gabriella started to say.

"But you thought that there were no other treatments. Well actually I did some research and found out there was one we hadn't tried, a bone marrow transplant. So I talked to the doctor and she agreed to give some of my bone marrow to you. " Troy explained.

"And you did all that work just for me?" Gabriella asked tears in her eyes.

"Of course I did. Anything for you Gabi." Troy said softly wiping away Gabriella's tears.

"Thank you" Gabriella said softly just as Dr. Jacobs walked in.

"I really am in complete shock. There is no trace of Leukemia in the blood. Whether that means the Leukemia is completely gone, I am not sure, I have to do a few other tests but for her to even have woken up is a miracle." Dr. Jacobs said.

"That's amazing!" Troy exclaimed. "I'm going to go call your parents and my parents to tell them while you get tested. Ok Gabi." Troy said before turning to walk out the door.

* * *

Later that night after most people had gone home, Troy was sitting with Gabriella. They didn't need words; they were quite content to sit in each other's presence. Suddenly Gabriella broke the silence, 

"Troy what's the date today?"

"Um, today is November 12th. Why?" Troy asked.

"Because doesn't that big important basketball tournament start tomorrow?"

"Oh that's not really important. I'll just tell the coach I can't do it. I have something more important." Troy said.

"Troy you've been talking about this tournament for months, it has to be important. And didn't you say that one guy bailed and he got kicked off the team." Gabriella reasoned.

"Gabriella, you are way more important to me than my spot on the team. I want to stay here with you to make sure you are ok. I don't care what the price is, as long as you are ok"

"Troy, you've done so much for me over these last months and even before that, you risked you life to save mine. I'll be ok here. The doctors are almost sure the Leukemia is gone. I just need to rest here for a week. I'm in good hands. I promise I'll be ok. I just want you go play basketball because I know that's what you really really want to do. So please go get on the plane, travel to New York and have fun in the basketball tournament. I'll stay here and cheer you on from my bed." Gabriella said.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Troy asked.

"I'm positive; if I wasn't sick I would be coming with you."

"Ok, but only if you promise to call me if anything goes wrong and you promise to call me twice a day." Troy said.

"Deal" Gabriella smiled.

"I love you so much." Troy said kissing her softly.

"I love you too"

* * *

It had been six days since Troy had left for New York. And he missed Gabriella a lot. He looked forward to hearing her voice in the morning and in the evening when she called. Today was the most important game of the week and it was also the last. Troy was excited because that meant tomorrow he could see Gabriella again. 

By half time the Gators were loosing 56-45. During their half time "pep" talk. The coach pretty much just yelled at them to do better. Not wanting to upset the coach the team played hard and by the time there were 30 seconds left the score was tied.

For the first time in the game Troy looked out into the stands. What he saw almost made him faint. There was Gabriella, looking as healthy and beautiful as ever standing there cheering him on. She smiled and mouthed I love you to him. Troy grinned; he felt a sudden rush of let's-do-this. He watched in disappointment as the other team score a two-pointer but quickly snapped back into it when the ball was passed to him. Dribbling down the court he passed it to another player. Soon the got the ball back. 5 seconds left. This was risky shot; he'd made it before but only a few times. 4 seconds. He shot the ball towards the basket, praying it would go in. 3 seconds. The ball was mid air. 2 seconds. Almost there. 1 second the ball went into the net perfectly. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP the buzzer sounded.

The Gators had won 102-101. The crowd went wild. Troy's team mates were hugging him and congratulating him, but Troy wanted to get to Gabriella. He broke free from his team mates and ran into the stands. After fighting his way through the fan he finally made it to Gabriella. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they broke away Troy was the first to speak,

"What are you doing here?" He asked loudly above the noise.

"I came to see you." Gabriella answered.

"But what about the hospital? I thought you were there for a few more days."

"I got out early. The doctors said I am completely cured. The Leukemia is gone!" Gabriella said happily. Troy lifted Gabriella up and spun her around.

"I love you, I'm so glad you're better."

"I love you too. I didn't want to leave you. And I don't ever want to leave you. You're stuck with me forever!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Good that's the way I like it" Troy exclaimed before leaning in and kissing her passionately again.

The End

**A/N: Well that's it folks. The song I used was Because You Live by Jesse McCartney. I can't believe the story is finished. I really hope you guys liked it. I had a great time writing it and an even better time getting your reviews. Now I have one question to ask you guys. Should I write a sequel? I have some ideas. But I want to know if you want me to. Please review and tell me if you think I should. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
